


Mea Luna

by ddelusionall



Series: Mea Lupus [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bestiality, Blood, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Underage, I'm tagging that even though i don't really think it is, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Werewolves, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, Violence, Yoochun is a child at the beginning of this story, Yunho and changmin are wolves, they have sex with Yoochun while he is human, they're like the opposite where they turn into humans during the full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun is taken in the light of the day, fearful of the animal that touches him. But when he is forced to choose, Yoochun discovers love under the light of the moon.---WARNING: OH MY GOD READ THIS WARNING BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU READING THIS AND NOT KNOWING WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO!!! This fic containsGRAPHIC bestiality, underage!smut (Yoochun is 11 at the beginning and 14 through the rest of the fic) and rape.Please keep the negative/derogatory comments to yourself. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. And you have been warned about what this fic contains. Any comments that are bashing me or the story or anything else will be deleted.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Mea Lupus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718365
Kudos: 7





	1. First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**WARNING: OH MY GOD READ THIS WARNING BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU READING THIS AND NOT KNOWING WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO!!!**

**This fic contains GRAPHIC bestiality, underage!smut (Yoochun is 11 at the beginning and 14 through the rest of the fic) and rape**

Please keep the negative/derogatory comments to yourself. If you don't want to read it you don't have to. And you have been warned about what this fic contains. Any comments that are bashing me or the story or anything else will be deleted and the user will be banned.

“Don’t go into the forest; don’t get close to the forest.” The villagers knew the rule and they knew the reason, though the monsters were only talked about in whispers. The Eastern Forests were dangerous. It was dark, with no paths and very little edible fruits or berries. Everyone knew that.

Sometimes the village boys dared each other to step to the edge of the meadow, just to see, but none of them actually went beyond the protective bushes at the edge.

Yoochun knew that, but sometimes the older boys chased him through the meadow for fun. Chased him until he had to abruptly turn to stay away from the Eastern Forests which meant it was easier to catch him, which meant it was easier to beat him up.

Yoochun wasn’t the youngest boy in the village, just the weakest and even though he was eleven years old, he couldn’t string a bow or heft the practice sword. The only thing he was good at was running and that was thanks to the older boys.

Yoochun ran from three of them this time, and they were corralling him in, flanking him so he couldn’t turn and escape. They didn’t even give him time to get boots on, and his feet were cracked and bleeding from the rocks and thistles. Thorns snagged at his clothes, scratching his arms and legs.

Panic thudded through his body, and he had nowhere to go and hide. Fumbling through thicker bushes, he stumbled suddenly as they cleared, and he hit dirt, a wide swath of dirt. Frozen, he stared wide-eyed at the thick wall of trees a hundred feet in front of him.

“Where did he go? Find him! Spread out and search.”

The beating from the boys was better than the monsters of the forest.

Yoochun spun around, ready to run back to the meadow. Sharp pain shot through his neck and side, he cried out, lost his footing and everything twisted and blurred. His back scraped against the ground. He fought, really panicked now, trying to dig his heels into the ground. It was no use. Whatever had him dragged him easily into the forest. Yoochun cried for help and cried again. He felt something warm and wet dripping down his back and legs. His head went light. He tried to reach what had a hold of his neck and all he touched was fur. The grip tightened and Yoochun went slack, not unconscious but limber, malleable. He panicked again and then passed out.

\--|--|--

A rough tongue on his face woke him, and the tongue continued to lick down his neck and to his bare chest.

Bare?

Yoochun was naked, he tried to curl and cover himself, but something heavy kept him still. He whimpered, shivering as that tongue moved lower and lower on his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what had decided to eat him.

Something bumped his side and he fell to his front. Confused at the soft ferns below him, Yoochun tried to push away, but the heavy, fury body of the beast stood over him. Paws larger than his hands landed next to his head. The beast growled.

Eyes wide, Yoochun turned his head and stared at the sharp teeth at the end of a snout topped with dark black eyes. A wolf. A really big wolf, but still a wolf. Yoochun opened his mouth to scream, but the wolf licked him, that rough tongue pushed into his mouth and then out, startling him to silence, eyes even wider with surprise.

The wolf licked his mouth again.

Yoochun turned away, but that didn’t deter the animal. He licked down Yoochun’s neck. It stung from the scrapes, and then the wolf licked lower on his back, up and around until every inch of his skin was covered by that tongue.

It lapped at his ass, making Yoochun blush and then he shouted out when the wolf licked between his ass cheeks. Firm and steady, over and over. Yoochun sniffed, trying not to cry as the wolf continued its attentions. The tip of its tongue pressed into his body and that was enough to get Yoochun moving, away and scrambling.

The wolf knocked him down and Yoochun fell with a cry. A firm paw pressed against his lower back. The tips of his claws dug into his skin as a warning. And then the tongue was back, licking at him, pressing into him, forcing him open.

Yoochun muttered, face buried in his arms, sniffling and crying.

The wolf growled again and a furry leg pressed against Yoochun’s calf, pushing at it.

Yoochun’s breath hitched, but he spread his legs.

The wolf made a noise and his paw left Yoochun’s back, but the stinging sensation stayed. He knew better than to try to run again.

The tongue worked in and out of him, over and over until his lower body was slobbery and wet and uncomfortable. It didn’t hurt, and the initial penetration had only been surprising. It just felt weird, and … like he was so full where he shouldn’t have been full. His body pulsated around the tongue, and Yoochun’s caught himself lifting his hips.

The wolf growled low, the sound vibrating over Yoochun’s back.

The tongue left him and licked up his body, higher and higher. The scrapes on his neck stung under the treatment, but it didn’t hurt. The heat of the wolf was almost comforting, and Yoochun arched his back to feel the softness of the fur on its belly.

The wolf growled again and bit the back of Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun cried out, whimpered and spun. The wolf shook his head, warning and Yoochun tried to relax. The pressure increased and once again he found himself immobile, pliant and unable to move. The wolf moved, and something pressed on his body, something warm and hot and Yoochun’s eyes went wide and he fought the hold, tried to twist away as something harder than a tongue pushed into his body. Whatever it was swelled, stretching him more than Yoochun thought possible.

Yoochun’s body gave, not easily, and he cried out. A sharp tooth dug into his neck when he jerked and the wolf growled.

Yoochun’s panicked mind vaguely registered that wolf was trying to calm him down, but how was he supposed to be calm when a wolf was … a wolf … a wolf!

The wolf sped up, humped him faster and harder and Yoochun couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. He tried to hold himself up and just collapsed, dislodging the wolf’s mouth, but the sharp teeth had cut him and Yoochun felt blood dripping down his neck again. The wolf licked at the wound and then howled, speeding up, and thrusting hard, and Yoochun thankfully passed out again.

\--|--|--

Yoochun woke up again much as he had the first time: to a tongue licking his skin. This time was different though. Half his body was warm where he leaned against the wolf, and the other half was cold. The wolf’s paw lay over his stomach, claws scratching at his skin.

Yoochun tried not to cry.

\--|--|--

Three days later, stomach curling with hunger, Yoochun lay weakly on the fern bed. The wolf had left earlier, used him, and left.

Yoochun didn’t dare leave. The first time the wolf left him alone, Yoochun had run for it, tired and sore, and the wolf caught him in less than five minutes.

He had been so angry and taken Yoochun so forcefully. He still had deep claw marks on his back from that.

Now he never left the hollow.

The fern bed lay at the base of a huge tree, its roots curling around and hiding Yoochun. Around the tree was mostly dirt and leaves that had fallen from the giant tree, and the tree sat alone in a small hollow.

Yoochun was too hungry to explore it with more than his eyes, or with more strength than it took to walk around the roots and pee.

He lay there, waiting for the wolf to come back.

When the beast did return, Yoochun was surprised to see him dragging a large, broad green leaf. And on it were berries and nuts and mushrooms.

Yoochun’s mouth watered.

The wolf stopped, standing over the leaf and stared at Yoochun, waiting. He sat back on his haunches.

After another minute, the wolf bared his teeth and growled.

Yoochun jumped and scurried over to the food on his hands and knees. He ate the tart berries first and then the mushrooms, even though they tasted like dirt. There was a weird brownish thing, but after peeling it, there was a softer textured flesh underneath. The nuts he left because he could not open the shells.

But after three days without food, that had been a feast and Yoochun moaned and crawled away from the wolf, back to the fern bed. The wolf followed him, licked his face and settled against him. His warmth helped Yoochun relax, and he almost didn’t notice when the wolf started licking him.

Fighting always made it worse, and always made it hurt more, so Yoochun rolled on his stomach and spread his legs. The hot tongue down his cleft made him shiver, and he whimpered, lifting his hips. Part of him knew this was wrong and dirty and really weird, but when that tongue pushed into him and filled him, he didn’t care. It was tender, addicting and reassuring.

The wolf had noticed the change in him and spent more and more time licking at his body, sometimes playing with his penis and balls until his body shuddered with so much pleasure that he couldn’t help but cry out.

This time though, Yoochun touched himself, rubbing his hand over his penis and balls while the wolf licked inside him.

Yoochun moaned, hips rising in invitation and the wolf took it, licking up his spine as he positioned himself over Yoochun’s body. Yoochun pressed up, into the warm undercoat of the wolf, and did nothing more than hiss at the initial press of penis into his ass.

With paws on Yoochun’s shoulders, the wolf moved, and Yoochun concentrated on the movements, on the feel of that hard shaft swelling, filling him up completely, before sliding in and out of his smaller body. The drag was intense, and after only a few minutes of touching himself, his body shook, muscles clamping down on the wolf and then he moaned, shuddering and whimpering as pleasure exploded through him.

The wolf licked at his neck and face while his warm body stilled.

Yoochun smiled, turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to the wolf’s nose. The wolf blinked. If an animal could be startled, that is what it looked like, and Yoochun turned his head away and blushed.

The wolf growled, chest vibrating.

Yoochun smiled, reached behind him and tangled his fingers in his fur.

With a huff, the wolf pulled away from him and then sat down next to him, head on his front paws. Yoochun reached over and petted his head. The wolf snapped at his hand, shaking his head from the touch and Yoochun laughed and did it again, and then again, until the wolf settled down. He licked his teeth, black eyes boring into Yoochun’s before they shut.

Yoochun laughed again and shifted closer to fall asleep in the wolf’s warmth.

\--|--|--

Yoochun lost track of the days. The wolf led him around the forest, showing him where to find fruit trees and berry bushes. Yoochun knew what the greenery looked like of some of the local tubers and dug those up when he found them. They roamed the forests together, Yoochun with a hand in the wolf’s thick fur, and the wolf took him to a river and they jumped in and played. Yoochun ran with the wolf, through overgrown trails and up around trees and meadows.

Yoochun missed his family, but he knew that if he left, he would miss his wolf, too.

It was hard for him, but he also knew that if he tried to go home, the wolf would stop him.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go home. Besides his mother, everyone else looked at him like he was less than nothing.

Early morning, before the mist had cleared, Yoochun sat against the tree root. The wolf lay next to him, his head in his lap and Yoochun scratched his head and ran his hands up and down the wolf’s back. Yoochun had spent many days just touching the wolf, petting all down his body, around his head and ear and under his stomach and legs. He loved playing with its tail, even though the wolf usually twisted or snatched it out of Yoochun’s fingers.

The wolf loved the attention, rolling on his back for a belly rub or laying his head in Yoochun’s lap for a scratch. Like now. He wasn’t sleeping, but his eyes were closed, tongue rolling lazily, licking at Yoochun’s hip. As soon as his tongue touched Yoochun’s penis, he knew the wolf would pounce on him.

His ears suddenly stood straight up and he jumped to all four feet, turning and growling.

Yoochun wondered why, and then another wolf appeared, quite suddenly, out of the mist. He was no bigger than Yoochun’s wolf, but his fur had more brown and less gray, and his teeth were bared in challenge. The two wolves growled warnings at each other.

For the first time in a long time, fear crept up Yoochun’s back.

The other wolf attacked, springing up and landing on Yoochun’s wolf, but he did not falter, spinning and sinking sharp teeth into the other’s flank. They fought, rolling around and around and around, biting and scratching. There was blood on his pale coat.

And then finally, Yoochun’s wolf pinned the other, teeth closed around its throat. The other wolf struggled and twisted. The wolf lashed out with claws spread, injuring Yoochun’s wolf enough to let him go, and then it took off, running through the trees.

Yoochun’s wolf fell to the ground. Its side rose and fell heavily.

Yoochun lurched forward, crawling to the wolf. There was a deep gash on its side and another across its face and leg, but it didn’t seem too injured.

“You fought bravely,” Yoochun whispered, voice breaking. “In my village that is always a sign of honor whether you win or lose.”

Carefully, Yoochun half dragged the wolf to the bed. He stood up and found a large leaf full of dew water. He picked it up and carried it over. He did his best to rinse the wounds, but first aid was something else he wasn’t good at. His vision blurred and he blinked, tears falling. The wolf whimpered and lifted his head and licked the tears away.

“I know, I know. You’ll be okay, but …”

Yoochun bit his lower lip and barely noticed when the wolf licked his mouth. With a sigh, Yoochun settled next to the wolf, mindful of his wounds. He burrowed his face at the wolf’s neck and tried to relax.

The wolf slept on and off through the day. Yoochun wondered if he was hungry, but he had no way of catching a squirrel or a rabbit, two of the wolf’s weekly dinners. The only thing Yoochun could do was bring him water and sit by his side, so that is what he did. He grew tired as the day dragged on, one hand constantly buried in the wolf’s fur.

The next day, the wolf got up and walked around. He still limped so he didn’t go far. When he dropped down next to Yoochun, Yoochun laughed.

“Don’t try to do so much,” Yoochun said, snuggling closer. “You’re going to make the wounds worse.”

Yoochun knew he couldn’t understand, but he liked to talk to him anyway.

The wolf whined and licked the back of Yoochun’s neck. Yoochun shivered and laughed again.

“I guess you’re not that injured, huh?”

Yoochun rolled over and pushed his body back against the wolf. Another whimper and Yoochun smiled. He gently lifted the wolf’s leg, over his hip and the wolf lurched forward with a whine, pressing the only fur-free part of his body against Yoochun.

Yoochun laughed. “Hang on, you impatient wolf.”

Usually the wolf spent a long time licking him, getting him wet and making it easy for his penis to slide into Yoochun, but he didn’t have that this time.

Yoochun licked his fingers, coated them with dripping spit. He reached behind himself and pressed them into his body. The tightness tore a gasp from his mouth and then his body relaxed and he moaned, moving back on them.

The wolf licked his ear and his neck and everywhere his could without moving.

After adding just a bit more spit to himself, Yoochun reached behind him. He shivered, gripping the wolf’s penis. He’d never touched it before and it felt so odd, smooth, firm, tapered strangely. But Yoochun didn’t care. He held it, curved his hips and moaned as the wolf pushed into his body. Yoochun’s muscles protested the intrusion and then he sighed, rolling back, as the uncomfortable sensation faded into pleasure.

It was hard for the wolf to move in this position, so Yoochun moved, pushing his hips back and sliding forward. He propped up on one arm and bent one leg for leverage. The wolf panted, whimpered. His paw fell over Yoochun’s hip, fur tickling his penis.

It didn’t take long for the wolf to finish and he sagged to the ground, out of energy. Yoochun rolled over, smiling and if wolves could smile, this one was. It was getting easier to decipher the wolf’s facial expressions and how his eyes looked.

Yoochun nuzzled into his neck, and rocked his body on the wolf. The interrupted pleasure shot through him again. The undercoat of the wolf was soft on his skin, body firm and Yoochun shivered in pleasure, body jerking through the bursts.

The wolf licked his cheek and Yoochun licked his tongue and kissed his nose.

\--|--|--

When Yoochun woke up that night, he knew something was wrong. He was alone, and cold. He’d grown so used to the wolf that without him, he was shivering.

A twig snapped and Yoochun sat up in alarm, curling against the tree.

W-what if that other wolf had come back? What if it was a forest cat or a snake or a really, really big spider?

He couldn’t quite see in the dark, but he saw a shape moving toward him. A tall shape, with shoulders and a head.

When the shape drew close enough, Yoochun’s eyes went wide.

The man was tall and muscular with broad shoulders and thick thighs. Rows and rows of abs cobbled his stomach and his chest was strong. And he was naked. His soft penis hung with his balls, and even that seemed larger than normal.

When he stepped closer, Yoochun shied away from him, covering his head in his arms. Where was his wolf to protect him? This man was going to take him away and he didn’t want to go away!

Fingers touched his arm and Yoochun jumped.

And then the man licked him, up his neck to right by his ear

Yoochun’s head shot up. “What the …”

Black eyes stared at him. Black eyes that Yoochun knew. He reached out and then stopped curling away from this confusing man. There were cuts on his cheeks and when Yoochun looked, found a deeper gouge on his side and lower leg.

“You … I … what?”

The man smiled and ducked down, stealing Yoochun’s breath in a kiss. Yoochun stammered into the kiss, not returning it, wide eyes still locked on the black eyes.

And then the man growled, and Yoochun’s eyes rolled back and he fell into his arms, pulling him tightly against his body.

“How-how is this … possible?” Yoochun whispered.

The man smiled and pressed kisses down his body. His mouth closed around one of Yoochun’s nipples, tongue soft instead of rough. He sucked on it, pulling a mewl from Yoochun’s throat. His other hand gripped his dick lightly and started stroking.

“P-please, please, s-stop, what …”

The man stopped and hovered over Yoochun. His dick was hard, hanging below his stomach. It was bigger than the wolf’s. Or was it the same. Or …

“Hello, pup,” the man said, voice deep with an edge of a growl.

Yoochun swallowed. “H-hi. A-are you …”

“Yes. I am.”

“B-but … but.”

The man smiled again and when he bent down for a kiss, Yoochun didn’t stop him. Just lost himself in the light touches, in the way their mouth’s joined, lips together, something he could not accomplish with the wolf. He threw his arms around the man’s shoulders and hooked his legs on his hips, yanking their bodies together.

The man fell and winced. “Care-careful, pup. I’m still sore.”

Yoochun broke away, panting. “I can’t … believe … I just … but you’re a wolf!”

“And for one night a month, I’m a man.”

“This is a dream. It … I have to wake up.”

The man looked up into the sky. The clouds broke and bathed them in bright light from a full moon. “Do you know what a werewolf is, Yoochun-ah?”

Yoochun nodded. “Is-is that what you are?”

“No. A werewolf is a wolf for only one night. I am human for only one night. I guess you can call me a werehuman.”

“Oh.” Yoochun looked down, unsure. “W-why … I … oh dear.”

The man smiled. “You can ask me anything you want, pup, now that I can answer.”

“What’s your name?” he blurted out, blushing.

“Changmin.”

“Changmin,” Yoochun said, rolling the name off his tongue a few times. “I like that.”

“So do I.”

Yoochun laughed and held him tightly for a moment, and then he froze. The man/wolf thing suddenly seemed a little … immoral. “Why did you capture me?”

Changmin frowned. He sat back on his haunches, much like he did as a wolf and tilted his head. “You smelled good.”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Come here.” He held out his hand and sat cross-legged, leaning against the root of the tree.

Yoochun crawled over to him and climbed into his lap.

Changmin put his face in Yoochun’s neck and sniffed. “You smell good. You smell like trees and nature and dirt, and … you almost smell like a wolf, but not quite. I know you think I smell good. You’re always burying your face in my fur and sniffing.”

Yoochun blushed again and Changmin tightened his hold.

“I have been watching you, from the edge of the trees. I have seen those bigger than you punishing you for nothing, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I felt fiercely protective of you since I first caught your scent, but I could not reveal myself, and then one day you were close enough and they were chasing you and I pounce. I meant to take you and hide you, but you were injured so I brought you here to heal you.”

Yoochun wasn’t sure what to say about that. Now that he could talk to his wolf, he felt the utter sting of betrayal of being taken and forced and held hostage.

“I knew that the full moon was near, so I wanted to wait until I could talk to you. I tried to keep you from running away because we are almost three days from your village and there are others in the woods besides me.”

Gently, Yoochun ran his hand near the gouge in Changmin’s side. “Was that other wolf like you?”

“Yeah, that was Yunho. He caught your scent last week and he’s been stalking you. Hopefully he leaves you alone. I don’t want to have to fight him again and I don’t want to worry about you when I leave to hunt.”

The next question was the hardest one Yoochun had to ask. “Will you take me home?”

Changmin put his hands at Yoochun’s shoulders and pushed him away. Their eyes met, and there was the fierce wolf in them that Yoochun was used to looking at.

“Do you want to go home, pup?” he whispered.

Yoochun looked away.

Changmin shook him with a snarl. “Do you?”

“I don’t know!” Yoochun shouted. “You kidnapped me and raped me and …” He struggled to get out of Changmin’s arms and fell to the side, still entwined. He hid his face and cursed himself when he started crying again.

Changmin crawled over him, laying kisses up his spine.

Yoochun breath hitched with every touch, every lick.

“Please don’t leave me,” Changmin whispered. “Sometimes it’s hard for me to control my humanity as a wolf. You have to understand. I’m more wolf than I am man. I know you’re very young and you were so frightened, and I’m so sorry, but I did my best to take care of you. Not to hurt you.”

Yoochun sighed and turned his head. Changmin licked his neck again and his ear. “Can you understand me when you’re a wolf?”

“Sometimes. I understand tones of voice more than I understand speech, but the it’s gotten easy to understand you since you’ve been with me for a while.”

“Oh. Will you forget this conversation as a wolf?”

“No. The times I can converse with you will always be imprinted on my heart.”

Yoochun swallowed and hid his head again. Changmin continued to lick and touch him, soft caring and almost whisper light. Yoochun wasn’t sure if he liked this or the aggressiveness of the wolf more.

“You are only like this once a month?”

“Yes.”

Yoochun sighed, and said, “I miss my mother.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“But I don’t miss much of anything else. I … I like being with you.”

Changmin lowered his body to Yoochun’s and they rolled over and twisted until Yoochun was tucked into Changmin’s side, head at his shoulder. Yoochun was still cold, even though Changmin’s body was hotter than his.

“I don’t want to go, but … “

“But?”

Yoochun sighed and shook his head. “How long will you be human?”

“Only until the full moon crosses the sky.”

Yoochun didn’t say anything else. He was so confused and bewildered that this wolf was also human. A human he could talk to. But … but that meant he had someone to blame. Changmin hadn’t taken him and raped him. The wolf had, but weren’t they the same being, the same brain inside the body? Yoochun didn’t understand.

“Are your wounds okay?” Yoochun asked, hours later.

Changmin had been dozing and he nodded. “Yes. They heal faster in my human form.”

“Good. I was afraid for you.”

Changmin smiled, and then frowned and looked at the sky. “It is almost time for me to shift. Do you want me to take you home tomorrow?”

Yoochun couldn’t look at Changmin as he nodded. “Please.”

“Okay.” Changmin’s voice broke, and then arms wrapped around Yoochun tightly. Yoochun tilted his head up and Changmin’s lips pressed against his, shaking. Yoochun gripped his cheeks, fingers wet from Changmin’s tears, and then Changmin yanked away from him. Rolled away.

Yoochun’s eyes went wide as he watched Changmin’s body arch, his spine curve and then he couldn’t watch anymore as the cries from Changmin’s throat turned to whimpers from the wolf. He stayed frozen until a familiar tongue licked his face.

Yoochun opened his eyes and threw his arms around the wolf’s neck. “I’m sorry. I want to go home.”

The wolf, Changmin, looked at him, and if wolves could cry … well, since they couldn’t, Yoochun cried. He held Changmin tightly and cried into his soft coat until he fell asleep.


	2. Second Chance

Yoochun sat on the roof his family’s hut. The sky was clear, stars dim from the brightness of the full moon. He looked East at the towering trees of the forest and thought about Changmin. He thought about Changmin a lot.

Many nights he heard a wolf howl and wondered if it was Changmin.

Being home was great. He’d told his family that he’d been running from the boys and gotten lost in the woods and found his way home only after a few weeks. But he’d survived. On his own, in the Eastern Forests. He was hailed a hero, and no longer ridiculed. The soldiers put more effort into teaching him to string a bow and to fight hand-to-hand, and for his twelfth birthday, his father had given him a dagger that had belong to him when he was a boy.

He should have been happy.

“Yoochun-ah,” his mother called. “Where are you? It’s late.”

Yoochun sighed and easily ran down the roof and dropped to the ground. He’d grown up so much even in two years. But he’d also grown withdrawn and forlorn. His mother did not know what to do with her son anymore. Her son who used to smile so brightly that the sun seemed dim.

“I’m sorry, Momma. I was looking at the moon.”

“Again?”

“It’s pretty and full.”

“It is. Do you want to talk about anything?”

Yoochun shook his head. “No, Momma, I’m okay.” He kissed her head, thanked her for the bread in her hands and went upstairs to sleep. He crawled into the bed he shared with his brother. It was never warm enough. He put his arms behind his head and tried to relax enough to sleep.

He woke up constantly with his dick hard or with creamy white fluid on his stomach. He learned from the other boys that it was normal and it was called “come” or “jizz” or “spunk” or “semen”. And that one day, he would find a girl he liked and get to have sex with her. Yoochun most definitely didn’t want that. The idea was quick to curb any pleasure in his body, but that pleasure was easily brought back up when he thought about the ghostly feel of fur on his back and a rough tongue in his body.

He tried not to think of Changmin as he went to sleep, but it was difficult. Laying in bed was the only time when his mind was not concentrating on other things, and he didn’t sleep much on those nights that were plagued with phantom howls.

Yoochun rose before the sun and headed out to run around the village like he always did. He waved at the people as they greeted the Hero of the Forests, though he had done nothing to deserve the title.

Near the blacksmith’s, he caught a conversation and skidded to a stop.

“What?” he asked and jogged back to the men. “What was that about a wolf?”

The man swallowed and said, “The last week or so, people have said they saw a wolf in the meadows, by the Eastern Forests.”

“In the meadow?”

He nodded. “The women are telling their children to stay away from it because we set up traps yesterday to capture it.”

“What?”

“Some of the hunters are going out there now to see if they caught it.”

Yoochun spun away from them and headed off toward the meadow.

“You crazy boy! You’re just asking for trouble!”

He hadn’t been in the meadow much over the last two years. It was too close and too painful and the memories hurt so much. His heart ached for his wolf.

He ran as fast as he had ever run before, uncaring of the uneven ground under his feet. The grasses in the meadow did not impede him as much as they did when he was younger, and he shot through them, listening for any noises of distress or the noises of the hunters. He caught sight of movement on the furthest edge and ran there.

A high pitched cry rent the air and Yoochun almost stumbled.

Yoochun broke through a patch of tall grasses, and the hunters turned their bows on him, but he only had eyes for the wolf, its back leg closed in tight metal spikes.

It wasn’t Changmin, and Yoochun almost collapsed in relief, and then he saw the brown fur, the intelligent eyes.

“Yunho,” he whispered and the wolf bared his teeth at him, but only in fear. Turning, Yoochun stood as straight and tall as he could. The five best hunters (including his father) stared at him in confusion.

Yoochun demanded, “Release him.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Let him go. He … please.” Yoochun couldn’t very well tell the men that the wolf was a werehuman. They’d never believe him. Instead, Yoochun circled around until he was between the wolf and the hunters. “Let him go.”

“You really are crazy, boy. What did these forests do to you?”

“They did nothing but help me survive, while you and your boys did everything they could to make my life miserable. This wolf has done you no harm and he’s attacked no one.”

“It is a monster.”

Yoochun smiled and slowly sank next to the wolf. He put his arms around his neck and curled into it. The wolf whimpered and licked at his shoulder.

Yoochun hit the release on the trap, and Yunho pulled his wounded leg away from it.

The men cried out in anger and more than one pointed their bow at the wolf. The lead hunter said, “You are a demon, like this animal. Infected by them.”

Yoochun rose and said, “I will take him back to the Eastern Forests.”

“And you will stay.”

Yoochun’s father protested.

Yoochun smiled at him, and then turned to the wolf. “Go, and wait for me. Just a few moments.”

The wolf tilted his head, and then trotted off into the bushes and trees beyond, limping on his sore leg.

Yoochun went to his father, the other men shied away from him. “I can’t … I tried, Father. I tried to come back and live, but I can’t do it. I need the trees and the wolves, and …. “ He almost said Changmin’s name.

Yoochun dropped to his knees. “Forbid me, if you must, but I can’t stay here anymore.”

Yoochun’s father pondered him. “You have changed since your trip into the woods. I think you are stronger, more resilient, and swifter on your feet. I am proud to call you my son. This will break your mother’s heart. Again.”

“I know. If I am allowed, I will come and visit.”

Yoochun’s father nodded, and then said, “Go. We have other traps and other hunters here; it’d be a shame if the wolf was killed after you saved him.”

Yoochun grinned and took his offered hand. His father hugged him, slapped him on the back and Yoochun turned and sprinted for the trees.

Yunho cut him off as soon as he hit the tree line, and Yoochun stopped, frightened, because this wolf had wanted him before. Yunho came forward and sniffed him, and Yoochun gently rubbed his head. Yunho licked his other hand and then turned and headed deeper into the woods. Yoochun followed.

They stopped at a stream and Yoochun washed the wound on Yunho’s leg. It looked dangerous if left unattended. One of the things Yoochun had done while at the village was study under the herbalist, enough for him to know what plants to use to make a paste for Yunho’s wound so it would not be infected and the pain would lessen.

When he was through doctoring it, Yunho licked his hand again and practically yipped in happiness.

Yoochun laughed. He held Yunho’s scruff at the back of his neck and they walked deeper into the woods until it was dark. Yunho found a hollowed out log and ushered Yoochun into it. Yoochun went happily, tired from the day of walking. He burrowed into Yunho’s fur, and slept better than he had in years.

He woke up to a tongue on his cheek and neck, and Yoochun laughed and pushed Yunho away. “No. You are not allowed to do that to me.”

Yunho sat back on his haunches and huffed, teeth snapping.

Yoochun laughed, threw his arms around Yunho’s neck and hugged him. “Come on. Let’s go.”

As they wandered through the woods, Yoochun wondered where Changmin was, where he had been or if he knew Yoochun was back. He wondered how his mother was, and how hard this must be for her to lose her son to the Forest again.

The third day, Yoochun recognized where he was. Some of the underbrush had changed, but it was the same part of the forest that he’d stayed in with Changmin.

Yunho howled and then waited. And then howled again.

Yoochun held his breath, waiting for an answer, but there wasn’t one.

Yunho led him to the tree where he’d slept and the place was bare, like nature intended it. Yunho sniffed around, and then again. When he looked up at Yoochun with downcast eyes, Yoochun sighed.

“He’s gone, huh?”

Yunho nuzzled his hand and Yoochun dropped down to hug him close. It didn’t matter. Well, that wasn’t true. There was a gaping hole in his heart, but he was home, and he felt at home. Before leaving the area, Yoochun checked Yunho’s wound and cleaned it again.

“Come on,” Yoochun said and headed away from the tree.

Yunho whimpered.

Yoochun looked back at him sitting stubbornly at the base of the tree. “You and I both know that he isn’t here and he hasn’t been here for a long time. Come on. Let’s go find someplace else.”

Yunho huffed and shook his head, but he rose and followed Yoochun.

\--|--|--

Yoochun was heartbroken that he couldn’t find Changmin. Every night, Yunho would howl for him, the same tone, the same inflection. And every night, they waited for an answer that never came.

Yoochun wondered if Changmin had left and gone far away because Yoochun had abandoned him.

As the days passed, Yunho called for Changmin less and less. Yoochun didn’t mind. He was home, that was all that mattered. He followed Yunho to a grotto of trees and he slept in another hollowed-out log. It was more or less their home for the next couple of weeks, and Yoochun loved to sleep next to Yunho’s warmth. And Yoochun no longer cared when Yunho licked his face or his body.

The clothes he had been wearing whittled down to nothing more than short shorts around his middle. He’d turned his shirt into a bag, and most of his pants were used to carry food or wrap any cuts and too deep to heal on their own. His skin tanned and strengthened. Calluses formed on his hands and feet. And his muscles grew stronger every day.

The full moon surprised Yoochun, and he watched, wide eyed as Yunho’s body shifted into its human form. Yunho lay on the ground for a moment, chest heaving.

Yoochun had forgotten how beautiful Changmin was, and Yunho was just as handsome. He had a smaller, narrower face, but his shoulders were broader. He had larger pec muscles and an equally impressive stomach covered in abs. But his thighs were thick, and Yoochun swallowed deeply and moved over to him.

Yunho looked up, dark eyes burning into Yoochun’s.

Yoochun could not hide how Yunho affected his body. He fell to his knees and ran his hands up and down Yunho’s chest.

Yunho moaned and arched into the touch. He winced. “Ow,” Yunho muttered, voice rough. He twisted and dug an acorn out from under his body.

Yoochun laughed. Suddenly embarrassed, he pulled his hands away and rubbed his own arms. “I forgot about this whole human thing.”

“Yeah, sometimes it catches me by surprise too. Are you all right? I’ve been worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You want to see Changmin though.”

“Yeah, but being with you isn’t so bad.”

Yunho snorted, and it was almost a growl.

Yoochun laughed again and put his hands back on Yunho’s naked chest. “It isn’t. I’m glad I saved you, and I’m glad you brought me back to the forests. Yes, I miss Changmin, but he isn’t here and it’s not like we haven’t been trying to find him. His loss, right?”

“You don’t believe that.”

“Not really, but I do like you, Yunho. And I know you want me. You fought Changmin for me, remember?”

Yunho put his arms around Yoochun’s body and his face at Yoochun’s neck. Very cautiously, he licked below Yoochun’s ear. Breath hot, he whispered, “You’re making if very hard to resist you.”

Yoochun tilted his head to the side, letting Yunho kiss and bite down his neck. It felt good, so good, and his body responded to the touches. He wrapped his leg around Yunho’s and rutted against Yunho’s strong thigh.

Yunho growled. “Tempting, Yoochun-ah.”

“I know. I … “

“I wasn’t complaining,” Yunho said and then captured Yoochun’s lips in a kiss.

Yoochun moaned, arching into his warm, strong body. Yunho rolled them over, into the dirt and they rolled again, and again, until Yoochun was on top, straddling Yunho’s waist. He rocked his hips over Yunho’s hard erection. It’d been so long since Yoochun felt more than just his fingers inside his body. He pulled away enough to slip his shorts off (he didn’t want them ripped to pieces) and then he shifted back, kissing Yunho’s chest and stomach, biting out his need in little red marks.

Yunho’s fingers wrapped in his hair, moaning as his hips rose and fell.

Yoochun gripped his upper thighs, stilling him, and let his mouth flood with saliva. He opened his mouth and licked up the length of Yunho’s cock.

“Are you sure about this?” Yunho asked, though his tone of voice showed that he didn’t much care.

Yoochun smiled, mouth slopping on hot skin, and nodded. “Take me.”

Yunho growled and Yoochun was flipped again. Yunho grabbed behind Yoochun’s knees and pushed them to his chest. His eyes almost glowed as he stared at Yoochun’s naked body. Yoochun slipped his fingers into his mouth, getting those as wet as he could. Yunho was ready and Yoochun had a feeling this was going to hurt anyway. He pushed two fingers into his tight body, hissing at the sting and then moved them in and out of himself.

Yunho growled again. He batted Yoochun’s hand away, held his dick down and thrust inside him. Yoochun flung his head back with a cry, and Yunho’s answering cry sounded almost like a howl. He moved quickly, rough and eager and Yoochun panted, body stiff with pain. Yunho fell forward, lips demanding a kiss and Yoochun eagerly gave it. Yunho’s body shuddered and his hips canted in three sharp thrusts before stilling and Yunho moaned, leaning against Yoochun’s bent legs.

Yoochun caught his breath, eyes shutting from the feeling of being so full after so long.

Yunho rolled his hips, squelching through the mess in Yoochun’s body, and Yoochun moaned as pleasure spiraled up his spine.

“You okay?” Yunho asked.

Yoochun nodded.

“Good,” Yunho said and started fucking him again, harder and longer until Yoochun’s body couldn’t take the pleasure and it burst from him in a steady spray of white come all over his stomach.

Yunho practically howled again as Yoochun’s body pulsated around him. After only a few more seconds, Yunho spasmed again and added to the mess inside him.

They both collapsed, tired and dirty from the mix of come, sweat and soil.

“Are you going to let me do that as a wolf, or do I have to wait another month?” Yunho asked.

Yoochun chuckled. “I don’t know. Think your wolf can seduce me?”

“Easily.”

“Okay.”

Yunho smiled, and then his face tightened. He pulled himself away from Yoochun and staggered, body shifting and curling, and again, Yoochun couldn’t watch. He turned his head until the noises of snapping bones and shifting flesh stopped.

Yunho licked his face and Yoochun turned and hugged him tightly. “This sucks. I don’t even get you for a full night, just as long as the moon is in the sky.”

With a sigh, Yoochun stood up. They both went to the nearby stream to wash off and then back to their little burrow to sleep.

As promised, Yunho seduced him in wolf form. It took just long enough for Yoochun to wake up with a rough tongue on his dick. He moaned, spreading his legs. The wolf whined and lowered his tongue to Yoochun’s balls. Yoochun blinked trying to wake up some more, but even half asleep, he was lifting his legs, baring his entrance. The wolf licked at his hole, over and over, sliding his tongue deep in Yoochun’s body.

When it stopped, Yoochun whimpered in protest. He was so close to coming.

Warm fur covered his body and Yoochun opened his eyes, vision blurry already as Yunho hovered over him. He’d never done it this way with Changmin. Changmin always had him roll over. Instead, Yoochun lifted his legs, hooked his ankles around Yunho’s back and moaned, feeling the wolf’s hot penis against his body. It took two tries before Yunho slipped inside him all the way,

The wolf howled and Yoochun moaned. He grabbed around Yunho’s neck and buried his face in Yunho’s warm fur. The wolf moved fast, and Yoochun held on. It didn’t take very long for pleasure to arch through him. The rub of soft fur on his erection and the teasing tickle of it on his balls had Yoochun coming a lot faster than he thought possible.

He cried into Yunho’s neck and when he was done pulsing come all over his fur, he collapsed.

Yunho stayed over him, and come dropped wetly on Yoochun’s stomach.

Yoochun smiled up at Yunho and then said, “I’m going back to sleep.” He wasn’t sure if Yunho understood or not, but he was more than willing to cuddle back up with Yoochun.

\--|--|--

They traveled for days and days, weeks and then months. Yoochun grew to love the few short hours when Yunho was human so they could talk, although some nights they didn’t do much talking. They met with a lot of other wolves, werehumans and normal ones. A few tried to challenge Yunho, but they never lasted more than a few minutes of a fight.

After almost a full year, Yoochun gave up hope of ever seeing Changmin again.

One night, under the full moon, Yunho held Yoochun tightly as they floated through the waters of a clear lake.

“Do you want to go visit your family, mea luna?” Yunho asked. He’d been calling Yoochun, “my moon” for months, explaining that Yoochun was what made his world bright.

Yoochun turned his head up, accepting a small kiss on his lips. “I haven’t thought of them for months.”

“A mother never forgets her son,” Yunho said. “I’m sure she’s thought of you.”

“And now I feel guilty.”

Yunho chuckled, nuzzling his neck. “We are far away. It’ll take us a few weeks, another full moon before we travel back that way.”

Yoochun hummed and thought about going to his village and seeing his mother again. He did want to let her know that he was okay. But part of him wanted to stay as far away as he could. And yet … he wondered …

“You are thinking about Changmin again.”

Yoochun smiled and apologized.

“I am too,” Yunho said. “It has been a very long time since I’ve gone so long without seeing him.”

“I hope he’s okay.”

“Me, too.” Yunho carefully turned Yoochun around, and he wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist. Their lips met again, and then again, tongues reaching for the other. He loved kissing his wolf, but he loved kissing his human more. The press of human lips against his was an addicting feeling.

Yoochun lost track of the movement of the moon until his feet hit shallow ground, and Yunho broke away.

“The moon is almost gone,” Yunho said and smiled, “At least the one in the sky. I’m lucky enough to always have mea luna with me to light up my world.”

Yoochun blushes and their lips met softly one more time. He steadied himself and then turned and walked onto the shore. Yunho followed and managed to take a few steps before his body was wracked with pops and twists and fur covered his skin and his face elongated into a snout. That was Yoochun’s least favorite part. Yunho was beautiful as a man, and more than handsome as a wolf, but the shift was always so alarming. Yunho told him once that it felt like his skin and bones were on fire.

Yoochun smiled at him and Yunho nuzzled at his hand, licking the palm. They made their way to the forest, to where they had been sleeping for the last week. They settled down, Yunho shaking slightly and Yoochun stared up at the sky, wondering how Changmin was doing without someone there to comfort him after his shift.

\--|--|--

They changed directions, but they didn’t hurry, going through their days as they always did. Yoochun made a new bag from the hide of one of Yunho’s catches. He used it to carry dry tinder in case he needed to start a fire to eat cooked meat.

At the next full moon, Yunho pinned him below him on their bed of ferns and said, “You’re stalling, mea luna. Why?”

Yoochun put his arms around Yunho’s neck and hugged him close. “What if we do find Changmin? What if he challenges you? What if I leave you? What if I stay with you? What if …”

Yunho shut him up with a kiss. “I’ve been thinking about that, too. I can assure you that I won’t challenge him, because I know how much he means to you. Now, if he challenges me, I have to fight him, or withdraw. Then, in accordance with our laws, you will leave me. I don’t want that anymore than you do and I will fight for you, because you are worth fighting for. When I’m human all I think about is you, and when I’m a wolf all I want to be is next to you. You’re comforting and secure, and you’re a fantastic kisser.”

Yoochun laughed at that last one. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I don’t want to leave you either. I’m tempted to say forget about it, but you won’t rest until you’ve seen him again. I know you won’t.”

“I’m sorry. You must hate me so much.”

“Hate you, why would I hate you?”

“Because I’m holding on so tightly to someone. Someone who I was with for only a few short weeks and I’ve been with you for an entire cycle of seasons.”

Yunho smiled. “I don’t hate you because I understand. It’s hard to let go of someone you care about.”

They did not make love as humans that night. Yunho held Yoochun tightly against his chest until the round disc slipped under the mountain peaks.

The next morning, Yoochun decided that Yunho was right. He was stalling and getting to his village sooner just meant getting back out in the woods with Yunho sooner.

They ran for days, only stopping when they had to. Yoochun spent a lot of time thinking of how the village would change, or how his mother had changed, and how strong his younger brother was. He felt guilty for leaving him there, to grow up without his hyung. He wondered how much he had changed in the eyes of the villagers.

They arrived outside of the village a few days before the full moon. Something felt different, and it took Yoochun a few moments to figure out what it was. He could not see through the forest.

He knew that the tree line ended, but there was no light, no blue sky, no lighter green grass. Just darkness.

Confused, he walked forward, and saw a wall where a wall wasn’t before. It stretched as far as he could see and was almost triple his height.

Yunho nudged the back of his leg with his snout.

“They built a wall,” Yoochun mused. “Why … why would they build a wall …?”

He started walking, trailing his fingers on the smooth wood.

Yunho suddenly stopped, hackles rising, ears flat and teeth bared.

Yoochun stopped and stood even with him, hand in his hair. A few feet in front of him was a gap in the wood. Hearing strained, Yoochun picked up the sound of voices.

“Stay here,” he whispered and Yunho growled in negation. With a smile, Yoochun stepped closer and let himself make noise.

Immediately, two crossbows were pointed out the small opening, one right at him.

“Stop or I’ll shoot.”

Yoochun froze.

“Who are you? What business do you have here?”

“I am Yoochun Park, and I am here to visit my mother.”

“Y-Y-Yoochun Park was carried off with wolves and eaten almost a year ago.”

Yoochun laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No. Many men saw it. And the Park family is ostracized and not allowed visitors.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed. “What did they do?”

“It is not your concern. Leave—“

“There is a wolf with him,” the other man said panicked, and Yoochun and Yunho dove back into the trees as the crossbows went off.

They hid close by and watched the men tell their supervisor that the demon boy and his wolf had attacked him. This was worse than anything he could have thought. His family was ostracized and the village sequestered behind a wall, because men who saw him leave said he was dragged off and eaten and replaced by a demon.

Yunho put his head under Yoochun’s chin and Yoochun petted him absently. He wondered if he could sneak into the village at night. Probably not. He’d learned how to move stealthily over the last year, but not that well. Maybe Yunho could.

“Come on,” Yoochun said and stood up. He ran back into the woods, Yunho following him. It’d be much easier to plan this if Yunho was human. Well, he would wait until the full moon, talk to Yunho and then decide what to do.

Being in this area again didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had a year ago. Maybe his mother was right, when she comforted him years ago, that time would heal his wounds and time would heal the hearts and minds of those who tormented him.

Yoochun hoped that there was something out there to heal Changmin’s wounds. He could still see the pain and anguish on his human face when Yoochun told him to take him home.

Two days found them near Yoochun’s first camp and Yoochun turned away from it, unwilling to even see the tree and the roots. A few hours later, they found a deep gully. A huge rock was embedded in the side forming a perfect concave of rock for them to rest under. Yoochun sat down with his back against the cool wall and Yunho sat next to him, head on Yoochun’s lap.

Even if Yunho couldn’t understand everything in wolf form, Yoochun told him about the wall and about what the man said about the plans forming in his head for sneaking in.


	3. Third Chase

The day before the full moon, Yunho paced in front of Yoochun, restless and edgy. His lips curled back in a snarl most of the day. Yoochun was used to this pre-shift-Yunho, when he got so anxious to hold and talk to Yoochun as a human that everything irritated his wolf.

Yoochun stayed against the rock wall, resting as much as he could. With Yunho only human for a little while, Yoochun always tried to sleep the whole day to keep his energy.

A sudden excited yip made Yoochun open his eyes. Yunho dashed through the small clearing and there was an answering yip that was not Yunho’s and one that Yoochun had thought he’d forgotten, but how could he have ever forgotten?

A few seconds later two wolves appeared, jumping and barking at each other.

And then the gray wolf, the beautiful creature from Yoochun’s dreams saw him and stopped. His ears flattened, fangs bared and he moved away from Yunho. But Yunho didn’t let that deter him, still jumping and trying to pull Changmin closer.

Changmin snarled and snapped at him.

Yunho backed off but stayed between Changmin and Yoochun.

Changmin growled low, and Yunho kept going backwards until he was next to Yoochun. His ears were flat, but he wasn’t growling, not yet.

Yoochun reached out and put his hand in Yunho’s thick fur. “Hey, Changmin,” he said and Changmin’s eyes flashed. A second later, he was gone in a whirl of gray fur and Yunho chased after him.

Yoochun sighed, the tension leaving him weak and shaking. He settled back down, remembering that night so long ago when he was so frightened with Changmin over his body, biting and scratching and taking him so forcefully.

But then he remembered Changmin bringing him food and protecting him from Yunho and sleeping next to him and kissing him as a human. They didn’t have enough time together, and part of Yoochun regretted leaving Changmin, but if he hadn’t left, then he wouldn’t be with Yunho. The feelings were too conflicting for his heart.

He wanted to go after them, fall at Changmin’s paws and beg for forgiveness, because he never should have left. But he didn’t want to risk leaving the only place where he felt safe. True, if another wolf showed up, he was cornered with his back against a rock wall, but he trusted Yunho not to leave him alone for too long.

When the sun set, Yoochun started to get a little nervous.

But when the wait became too much and Yoochun’s patience ran out and he stood up to go track the wolves, they returned, fully human, with arms around each others’ waist and the fingers of their hands clenched in front of them.

Yoochun didn’t think, just ran and jumped at Changmin. He had to take a few steps back to support Yoochun. He buried his face in Changmin’s neck, muttering helplessly. “I tried to find you. I did. I tried, and Yunho helped, but you were gone, and I promise I did. I’m so sorry, please forgive me. Please. Please. I never should have left you. I’m so sorry.”

Changmin said, “You’re forgiven, pup.”

Yoochun’s breath hitched at the endearment, and even though Changmin knew he was with Yunho, it was said with the same love as it had been before.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t where you could find me,” Changmin said.

“Why are you here?”

Changmin’s smile widened. “It is the third anniversary of the first time I talked with you. I always come here for this night.”

“Sentimental fool,” Yunho said.

Yoochun turned to Yunho, eyes wide. “I-I-I’m sorry, Yunho, I shouldn’t have-I-i-” He tried to climb out of Changmin’s arms, but he ended up pulling them down to the ground with Changmin hovering over him.

Yunho growled and Changmin laughed and pressed a swift kiss to Yoochun’s lips before rolling off him.

Yoochun’s eyes went wide, but Yunho glared at Changmin and then helped Yoochun up. “Come on,” he said. “Yoochun has an issue that we have to help him with.”

As they walked back to the rock cavern, Yunho explained to Changmin about the wall around Yoochun’s village, and Yoochun filled in the spots that Yunho missed because he’d been a wolf.

Changmin nodded. “I was here about six months ago, and I heard rumors of the wall. But if for some reason those men feel like Yoochun was taken and destroyed by wolves, then it makes sense, from the humans’ point of view. Though humans haven’t ever been the most logical of creatures.”

“I just want to see my mother.”

“We’ll get you in there, pup,” Changmin said. “It might take another month or so, but we’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” Yoochun said and hugged them both.

With an arm around Changmin, Yoochun suddenly felt awkward. He had no idea what would happen now. Normally, on full moon nights, he’d have his legs spread and Yunho hammering into him already.

“So what have you been up to?” Yunho asked Changmin and the awkward moment left as Yoochun listened to Changmin talk about the last few years. As soon as he was done, he asked Yoochun and he did the same thing, talking about how he was revered because he survived for a month in the Eastern Forests.

“And now they have your family ostracized and a wall around their village,” Yunho said.

“Maybe they need their hero back,” Changmin said. “Triumphant return.”

“They almost shot him with a crossbow!”

Changmin shrugged. “It’s worth some thought.”

Yunho glanced up at the sky. “It’s almost time.”

Changmin nodded. “We need to talk about this before we shift back. When I saw you, my first instinct was to claim you again. I can fight it as a wolf, but not for long, and not if I’m going to be around you constantly.”

Yunho’s body stiffened and Yoochun couldn’t look at either of them.

“I won’t fight you for him,” Yunho said. “Not again. I was well within my rights last time, but now, he cares about you too much.”

Changmin sighed. “I know. I won’t fight you for him for the same reason.”

Yoochun hugged Changmin tightly. “I’m still so sorry that I left you.”

After a glance at Yunho, Changmin put his arm around Yoochun. “I know, pup. Don’t keep apologizing.”

“I wish the moon lasted longer,” Yunho said. “We need to talk about this.”

“We’ll have to do it later,” Changmin said, pushing Yoochun away.

Yoochun curled on his side away from the humans as they transformed into wolves again. A warm tongue lapped at his neck, and Yoochun turned over, smiling at Yunho’s wolf.

Yoochun put his arms around Yunho’s shoulders and held him tightly.

A small growl was cut off, but not soon enough and Yunho stiffened.

“Don’t, Yunho, please. Don’t.”

Shaking, Yunho pulled away from Yoochun’s arms. Changmin sat off to the side, cautious. The two wolves stared at each other.

Yunho growled just once and then quite suddenly grabbed Yoochun’s arm in his jaws.

“Yunho! What the … “ Yoochun had learned not to struggle when Yunho did this. Struggling meant deeper cuts. He let Yunho drag him over to Changmin and abruptly dropped him to the ground.

Changmin pondered him, and then leaned down and sniffed Yoochun’s hip, wet nose touching up his chest. Yoochun whimpered, fingers gripping his fur. His tongue came out and licked over a nipple.

Yunho growled, and Changmin growled and Yoochun tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

“Changmin,” Yoochun whispered, pulling at him so he could sit up. He leaned heavily on Changmin’s body, but his eyes sought Yunho. He held out his hand and said Yunho’s name. Yunho trotted over and Yoochun put his other arm around Yunho’s neck. Yunho licked his back, and then Changmin licked his front.

“You can’t do this, we can’t … I can’t … I feel like I have to choose.”

Changmin huffed next to his ear and Yoochun shivered. A paw landed on his upper thigh, and his erection twitched.

“We can’t do this,” Yoochun said weakly.

The wolves ignored him, but their eyes were daring the other to do something more.

“I’m not your little toy to share,” Yoochun said. When he opened his mouth to add more to that, Changmin licked his mouth, and then Yunho did, and Yoochun moaned as two tongues fought for space in his mouth.

If it felt this intense in his mouth what if those tongues were fighting to get inside his—

Yoochun yanked himself away from them. “No,” he said and slapped Yunho’s nose lightly.

The wolf stared at him, frozen and then Changmin yipped and jumped onto Yunho and they rolled around on the ground, giving Yoochun a chance to calm himself down.

“We will talk about this again when you’re both human, but no.”

Yoochun sighed and wondered how long his will power would last.

\--|--|--

Four hours was long enough, right?

Yoochun woke up from one the most sensual dreams he’d ever had. Barely awake, all he felt was warm, soft, luxurious fur. He moaned, pressing back into the body behind him, but there was another in front of him and he kept his arms around that one so they were flush.

A tongue lapped at his neck and he turned his head to let it explore the contours of his shoulder. Another tongue pressed at his mouth and he eagerly opened it and let a wolf kiss him.

He had no idea which was which, just that they were both licking him and next to him, and wasn’t this a bad idea?

Yoochun was sure it had been a bad idea.

A paw pushed his shoulder and Yoochun moaned, rolling over onto the cool leaf bed. Their warmth stayed over them, but their tongues moved down his back and then up, over and around his body until he was squirming and pleading for them to do more.

A wet, rough tongue touched the cleft of his ass, but a warning growl made it pause. Yoochun propped up on his elbows and looked behind him. Changmin had been about to shove his tongue inside him and Yunho did not look happy.

“Changmin,” Yoochun said and rolled over. He let his hand drop to his dick, stroking slowly, eyes half lidded to show his pleasure. “Come and kiss me.”

Changmin bared his teeth at Yunho but did as Yoochun asked and trotted to his side. But he didn’t kiss his mouth. He licked at Yoochun’s nipple, wide swaths that had the nub standing up, budded for Changmin to play with. Another hot tongue curled around his dick and slipped down to his balls.

An intense wave of pleasure shook Yoochun and he moaned, lying back to the ground. With a resigned sigh, Yoochun lifted his legs, and Yunho growled, tongue immediately lapping at his cleft and pushing into his body. The tip furled and swirled, loosening the muscles, even though they weren’t that tight because of the day before.

Yoochun wondered if he could ever go a day without sex again, and decided he didn’t want to find out.

With Yunho’s tongue inside him, probing deeper and deeper, Yoochun moaned. Changmin’s tongue moved down his stomach quickly and just a touch against Yoochun’s aching cock had him coming. He gripped Changmin’s fur, body curling up as the pleasure exploded, and then he sank back to the ground, shivering while Yunho’s tongue still danced inside him.

Changmin nuzzled his neck and Yoochun smiled, hooking his arm around Changmin’s neck.

Yunho left his body with a whimper and Yoochun knew that after that orgasm he was not holding his legs up. With a twist, he turned to his side, lifted his leg and laid it over Changmin’s strong flank. Yunho crawled over him, licking the sweat from his skin and then lapping at his lips. Changmin’s tongue was there a moment later, and once again they fought for space in his mouth.

Yoochun moaned and reached for Yunho. His body was clenching and needed to be filled again. Yunho didn’t wait long, he moved to Yoochun’s side, front paws over his and Changmin’s body. Yoochun curled his hips, thrusting his ass back for better access, and Yunho took it, sliding into the slick, pulsating channel.

Yoochun moaned again, eyes shutting as Yunho moved slowly. His mouth stayed open in a constant whimper, occasionally muffled by Changmin’s tongue. He wanted to feel how deep his tongue could reach, then again he wanted to see how deep he could take Changmin’s human cock. He never did get a chance to do that.

And then another idea hit him, one that made his eyes fly open and he gasped. Looking at Changmin’s confused wolfish expression, Yoochun laughed. He tugged on the wolf’s strong shoulders, pulling him up and then pushing until Changmin moved higher. He stopped him where he wanted him, and reached for Changmin’s penis. It slipped easily over his hand, and he licked his lips. He’d grown used to the different feel of a human and wolf erection, but he’d never thought to do this before. Arching his neck, he lightly licked at the heated flesh and Changmin groaned, legs shaking. Yoochun licked at him again and again, gaining more confidence as Changmin howled and whimpered under his tongue.

Changmin moved suddenly, paws over his body like Yunho’s were, and instead of letting Yoochun move his head, Changmin fucked his mouth. Yoochun didn’t mind and closed his lips around the erection. Not nearly as big as it is when he’s human, but enough to almost gag him, especially with as fast as it expanded without giving Yoochun time to adjust to it. Head down, tongue out and drooling, Changmin shivered and came in a rush of tangy spurts. Yoochun gagged and jerked away to spit it out. It did not taste nearly as good as human come.

Changmin collapsed next to him, head on his paws, smiling as only a wolf could smile. Yoochun smiled back and lightly touched his nose.

“I missed you.”

Changmin licked his finger.

A growl reminded Yoochun of his other wolf and Yoochun laughed. He sat up, ignored Yunho’s whimper and then used Changmin’s body for support. He lowered his upper body to rest his head on Changmin’s shoulder and spread his legs and cupped his ass, opening himself. Yunho bound over to him and mounted him easily, with paws on his shoulders.

Yoochun sighed and wasn’t surprised when Changmin lapped at his lips. He smiled, eyes shut as he pulled every bit of pleasure from Yunho inside him and his erection rubbing against Changmin. It didn’t take much longer for Yoochun to come again, and as soon as he did, Yunho threw his head back, howled and released inside him. Changmin added a lower octave growl to Yunho’s, blending their voices in a way that made Yoochun’s spine arch with pride and pleasure.

Yunho fell against him and the three of them rearranged until Yoochun was nestled between them, too tired to do more than mock-glare at Yunho who was in front of him.

“We-we are so-so talking about this when you’re human,” Yoochun said, fighting off yawns.

Yunho yipped, entirely too pleased with himself and Changmin’s tail was wagging.

“Wolves,” Yoochun muttered and shut his eyes to try to rest.

\--|--|--

A few days later, they headed back to Yoochun’s village. There wasn’t a huge rush to get there, because Yoochun didn’t know what to do without Yunho and Changmin’s ideas. They lazed around stream beds and patches of soft ferns. Yunho was possessive in his wolf form. He let Changmin play with Yoochun, but never penetration. Yoochun wasn’t sure if he liked it. Before Changmin found them, Yoochun loved it when Yunho more or less growled at another wolf to back off from him, but now it was different. They were three instead of two and Yunho was playing the pack leader and Yoochun did not like the idea of being the pack bitch.

But that was probably something he had to talk about when they were human again, because he learned a long time ago that it was really hard to reason with a wolf.

At night, when Yoochun curled up with Changmin, Yunho bared his teeth and growled. Ears back, eyes beady, he barked at them, and Yoochun rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

“Stop it. You’re being crazy.”

Yunho sat on his haunches and looked at Yoochun.

“It wasn’t my idea to do this. I wanted to wait a month and talk about it, but for some reason, wolves seem to be hornier than humans. Come on. I’m tired. I want to sleep and I don’t want to do anything else.”

The last few nights, Yoochun had been the one to initiate things by slipping off his shorts. That night, they stayed on. Changmin’s body rumbled underneath him, warm and comforting. Yoochun turned away from Yunho and settled against him.

A moment later, Yunho whined and nuzzled at his arm. Yoochun smiled, lifted his arm and Yunho curled up with them.

When they arrived back at Yoochun’s village, they stayed in the trees but walked around the wall. It was impenetrable except for the few windows that always had guards with crossbows and the main door that was heavy and only opened when a cart came in.

The villagers had shut themselves off from society, sufficiently and completely.

Yoochun crouched down and pondered the wall. There were no footholds to climb it, though it was only wood so they’d be easy to make, but Yoochun didn’t think he could make enough of them in a single night without drawing attention to them.

There were too many heavily armed guards at the front gate, impossible to sneak through, and Yoochun didn’t want to hurt any of the men that patrolled at the guarded windows.

Yoochun shoved the bottom of his spear into the ground in frustration.

It looked like the only way in was through the front, though he’d have to get some clothes for Yunho and Changmin and himself before he waltzed in there. But once he got in, how was he supposed to get out?

Yunho sat next to him, head tilted.

“This would be a lot easier if you were a cat,” Yoochun said.

Yunho growled at him and snapped at his hand.

Yoochun chuckled.

Changmin appeared with his snout bloodied and something dead dangling from his jaws. It didn’t disgust Yoochun nearly as much as it used to, since he had to learn to gut and clean his own food if he wanted meat. Changmin dropped it at Yunho’s paws, and Yunho licked Changmin’s muzzle free of blood.

“Gross,” Yoochun said, and Changmin pounced on him, licking his face and neck.

Yoochun laughed and tried to push him away, but like he had a choice. He wasn’t strong enough to push away a determined wolf, and he didn’t really want to anyway.

Yunho growled in warning, and Yoochun glared at him, and Changmin let him up. “Stop it. Eat your dinner. When you’re done, you can come and find us.”

Yoochun put his hand in Changmin’s nape and led the wolf further from the wall so they could play.

\--|--|--

Over the next two weeks, Yoochun watched the main gate. He memorized how it was opened, how often and for whom. It opened to let carts out without any hassles, but carts coming in had to wait and the drivers and riders questions. Most of the carts were merchants and but others were from the neighboring village about two days east. Those carts were granted easy access once the driver was recognized and he said what he had in the back.

The gate never opened after nightfall.

The few glimpses Yoochun caught inside the wall worried him. The villagers looked shabby, or most of them did. Some of the guards were finely dressed, and a few men that he remembered as being village hunters or leaders wore extravagant garments. It was like there was a wide gap between the rich and the poor. Before the wall, everyone was more or less equal and they shared their bounty with their neighbors.

This was his fault. If he hadn’t gone back into the Forest with Yunho this wouldn’t have happened.

Yoochun sighed.

A wet nose pushed at his hand and he crouched down to hug Yunho around the neck.

“I don’t think this is even worth it.”

Yunho licked his neck and then another body moved behind him and Yoochun leaned against Changmin.

“You two need to hurry up and be human. I need a hug.”

\--|--|--

The last few days before the full moon, Yoochun was antsy, pacing and jittery. Neither of the wolves could calm him down with licks or touches. Yoochun ran a lot, whipping through the trees, wolves keeping pace next to him. And sometimes their attention irritated him, and Yunho kept challenging Changmin any time they were together without him.

So Yoochun climbed a tree, leaned against the curve of a main branch and stared up at the sky while the wolves sat at the base, staring at him.

It was good exercise anyway, and Yoochun started climbing harder and harder trees, ones that didn’t have branches within reach and he had to shimmy up the trunks.

Unintentionally, Yoochun fell asleep in a tree, dozing lightly as the sun set. The moon should have been full that night, and he should have the company of humans for a few hours, but he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with that company.

Something hit him in the side, and Yoochun lurched to the right, grabbing a tree branch to keep from falling. He looked down at the ground, at the smirking face of Changmin and stuck his tongue out at him.

“Come down, pup,” Changmin said.

“Why?”

“You need a hug.”

“I need to stay in the tree.”

“I can climb trees, you know.”

“Then you come up here.”

“We’ll probably fall when you climb into my lap to ride my cock.”

Yoochun sighed and stared at the sky again.

“Shut up, Changmin,” Yunho snapped. “Come down, mea luna.”

“Fine, but don’t touch me.”

“You’re the one that wanted a hug,” Changmin protested.

Yoochun smiled. He really did need a hug. He climbed down from the tree, and the two humans stayed back for a moment. Yoochun moved, put an arm around each of their necks and pulled them down to hug them. They were so much taller than he was and Yoochun wondered how long it would take for him to grow to their height, or if he ever would.

Changmin fell to his knees, arms around his middle, and buried his face in Yoochun’s bare stomach.

Yunho kissed his cheek, arms around his neck. “So let’s talk.”

Between them, Yoochun didn’t really feel like talking, but that was part of the problem. He swallowed and managed to push away just before Changmin licked his growing erection.

“Sit,” he said, and waited for them both to do so. “Good puppies.”

Yunho glared at him, but Changmin laughed.

Yoochun sat cross-legged on the ground and quickly explained about what he’d observed at the village gate.

“So we have to go in through the front gate,” Changmin said.

“But you can’t come with me,” Yoochun pointed out.

“I’m not letting you go without some protection,” Yunho protested.

“But if I show up with two wolves, the villagers are going to panic.”

“And once you get in, what are you going to do?” Changmin asked. “Just traipse over to your family and say hello? What if the hunters try to keep you, or throw you in a dungeon or something?”

Yoochun sighed. “I can’t think of anything else. And the walls are too thick to cut through without being noticed, and I don’t have tools for that anyway. I don’t want to go through one of the windows, because then I’d have to hurt a guard and I don’t want to do that.”

“It might be better,” Changmin said. “And if we do it on the next full moon, Yunho and I can help you and we won’t have to hurt them if we surprise them.”

Yoochun sighed and stood up. “Come on,” he said and headed toward the wall. It would take most of the night to get there, but it gave Yoochun an excuse to keep avoiding the issue of them sharing him.

Or so he thought.

Yunho took one hand and Changmin took the other.

“Talk to us, mea luna.”

Yoochun looked up at Yunho and said, “About?”

“Us. This.”

“I don’t know what there is to talk about. You two more or less decided what was going to happen.”

Yunho frowned at him, but when he tried to stop, Yoochun kept moving.

“Your wolves piss me off, because you,” he turned to Changmin, “are purposely angering Yunho, and you, “ he turned to Yunho, “are a possessive jerk, and if you’re going to share me then share me and stop growling at Changmin all the time.”

This time, they both stopped and Yoochun had no choice but to let them pull him into their arms.

“Do you want us to share you?” Changmin asked. “Yunho has been monopolizing you because right now, you’re his, marked with his scent. It’s hard for wolves to share their mates, but Yunho has been letting me play with you because that’s what he thought you wanted.”

Yoochun shut his eyes and leaned his head on Yunho's strong chest. Changmin molded behind him and he put one arm around Yunho and one arm around Changmin and they put their arms around each other. It felt nice to be held so tightly, held in a way that they couldn’t hold him when they were wolves.

“I want you to be human forever,” Yoochun whispered.

Two sets of lips pressed against his neck, one on each side and Yoochun’s chest hitched and he tried not to cry. He hadn’t cried in so long. He wanted to see his mom; he wanted to see his brother and the herbalist. He wanted to run and run and run and run and never look back.

Yunho and Changmin moved their lips up, to his ears. Their tongues lightly lapped at the lobes. The double sensation made him groan, and he shook his head.

“We’re just trying to comfort you, pup,” Changmin said, breath hot on his ear.

“I’m only fourteen and everything you do makes me horny, so stop it.”

Yunho chuckled. “Okay. Come on. We have to get to the wall before we go wolfy on you again.”

They released him and as soon as he was free, Yoochun started running. They flanked him, running just a gracefully and swiftly as humans as they did as wolves. Yoochun loved to run with them.

The moon was almost through its journey when they arrived at the wall. They walked a good portion of it, with Changmin and Yunho pondering it as humans instead of wolves.

Yunho nodded. “I see the problem. Even if you could disable the humans, you’d have to get up there. And making handholds would get you noticed really quickly. And one guard doesn’t leave until the relief gets there.”

“I think it’s impossible,” Yoochun said and sat down against a tree.

Changmin sat next to him, hand on his thigh. “Why is this so important to you? I know you miss your mother. But it’s more than that?”

Yoochun looked away, but Yunho sat on his other side and Yoochun looked at him, flushing and then he stared at the sky.

“It’s my fault they are like that. The leaders are lording over the people through fear of the unknown, just because I wanted to be in the Forest with you again. They are rich while the others are poor.”

“That isn’t your fault. You can’t take the blame for their greed.”

Yoochun sighed and leaned into Yunho’s neck, other arm snaking around Changmin’s waist to pull him closer.

“I’m out of ideas,” Yoochun said. “I don’t know what to do except go up to the front door and knock.”

Yunho snorted and nuzzled against his neck. “You better not.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Yoochun said. “I can’t … I can’t sit here and keep thinking about this.”

Yunho cupped his face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “It’ll be okay, Yoochun. We’ll think of something.”

Yoochun shook his head.

Yunho suddenly stood up, keeping Yoochun secure and then turned him around, so Yoochun was on his back, legs around his waist, arms around his neck. They walked away from the wall. Changmin stayed close, a hand on Yoochun’s back.

They walked for a few hours, Yunho and Changmin taking turns carrying him. He rested his face on the back of their necks or on their shoulders and tried not to think of his mother.

“This is two full moons in a row when I haven’t been inside you, mea luna,” Yunho said, kissing him between words. “Please don’t make it a habit.”

Yoochun smiled and said, “I won’t. I’m sorry.”

Changmin wrapped his arms around them and added his lips and tongue to the kiss. “I don’t mind. I like holding you just as much as I like being inside you.”

“Such a liar,” Yunho said, and Changmin smacked the back of his head.

Yunho winced and then his face contorted and he and Changmin moved away and Yoochun forced himself to watch their shift even if it made his stomach turn.

The wolves shook themselves and then bounded back to Yoochun for more hugs and Yoochun sighed into their fur.

“I really wish you were human all the time,” Yoochun said.


	4. Fourth Charms

Yoochun didn’t leave the area and he continued to think of a way to get inside his village. The wolves followed his lead, though Yoochun could tell they were worried about him. With nothing else to go on, Yoochun walked to the closest neighboring village about two days away.

He had been there once before, when he was only seven or eight. It was twice as large as his village, and the people were bustling through it without a care to the boy in their midst. Yoochun had found suitable clothes hanging on a clothes line and wore those while he was in the village.

Yunho and Changmin had growled at him when he told them to stay in the trees, but they obeyed him.

It didn’t take him long to overhear a conversation about his village and the wall. Being secluded it was hard for merchants to get in and out and most didn’t even bother these days. The ones who were allowed in were favored so much by the leaders of the village that no one else ever tried.

It was no wonder that the leaders were growing richer.

Yoochun slipped back in the trees just before nightfall. He returned the clothes he had taken and then they headed back toward his village.

“I think I’m just going to have to knock on the door,” Yoochun said and sighed.

That night, when they found a small copse of bushes to hide in, Yoochun let the wolves play and do what they wanted. He was lackluster and withdrawn, moaning and arching into their teasing licks because of what they did to his body. He wasn’t into it at all.

Changmin whined in concern, nudging his chin, and Yoochun sighed and put his arms around Changmin’s neck. Yunho was on top of him, moving in and out of him slowly.

Changmin licked his neck, the tip of his tongue flicking up to his ear.

Yoochun shivered. No matter how many times they licked him there, it was still the most sensitive spot on his body. Changmin noticed the subtle shiver and continued, licking down further to his collarbones and the hollow of his throat.

With a moan, Yoochun relaxed, legs tightening more around Yunho, and making the angle easier for him to thrust.

Yunho’s paws pushed his shoulders, a single claw cut his skin and Yoochun gasped at the pain that curled with the pleasure from Changmin’s tongue on his nipple.

They teased him, drew him closer to the edge of orgasm and then he couldn’t remember anything but them. No problems, no wall, no guilt. Just pure lust and need and Yoochun cried out, body shaking as he pumped his orgasm all over his stomach.

Changmin licked it up, and then went back to Yoochun’s mouth, slipping his tongue deep in his throat.

Yoochun smiled and licked him back.

Yunho howled out his release suddenly, throwing his head back, but before he could collapse on top of them, Changmin butted him away.

Yunho growled, but Yoochun gripped his fur tightly and tugged in warning. “Don’t. Let him. I want him to.”

Yunho whimpered like Yoochun had beaten him, but he came up to Yoochun’s face for a few licks. Yoochun lifted his legs and wrapped them around Changmin. They’d never done it this way before. His body was slightly longer than Yunho’s, and it took a few tries to get his penis inside Yoochun. As soon as he did, they both paused, shifting for comfort, and then Changmin panted, tongue out and dripping onto Yoochun’s chest. He moved, penis hardening, expanding, and filling Yoochun so completely. He wondered what it would be like to have them both inside him, stretched out around their dicks, but as wolves, there wasn’t a good position to do that in.

Yoochun would have to wait until they were human. And he was not going to waste another full moon talking when he could be getting fucked by both of them.

With that thought, Yoochun did his best to toss away the rest of his grief and guilt. He laughed and moaned and offered his body again and again for the wolves to use until the three of them were too tired for more and the tiny sliver of moon drifted toward the horizon.

\--|--|--

A week before the full moon, Yoochun had an idea. He tried to share it with his wolves, but they didn’t understand, not until Yoochun ran full pelt right along the edge of the wall, right under the guards. The guards shouted, but their arrows missed, Yoochun was moving too fast. The next day, Yoochun did it again, this time with wolves on either side of him.

The next day he let himself be seen twice. And then three times. More and more until the guards were terrified and trigger happy.

Yoochun gathered up all their arrows every day and the stuck them into the wood by the door every night. Each morning, he watched as they were found by confused soldiers.

The humans set up traps for him, and he and the wolves dodged those areas. He teased the humans for all the days leading up to the full moon, and then on that day, he pulled back and rested, sleeping in the bright sun with his wolves.

When Yunho turned human later in the night, he demanded, “What are you planning, mea luna?”

Yoochun shook his head. He found Changmin’s human form coming closer to them and then pounced on Yunho. “Later. I will explain if there is time later, but I want you both and I want you now.”

Yoochun crawled over Yunho’s strong human body. The growing muscles in his arms caught the light from the moon, and his eyes almost glowed like a wolf, showing how incredibly hungry he was. Yunho swallowed and put his arms around Yoochun’s neck. He pulled them down, their bodies flush and Yoochun rubbed his hard, leaking cock against Yunho’s firm stomach.

Hands gripped his ass, spreading him open.

“Take me,” Yoochun breathed and then closed the distance between his lips and Yunho’s just as Changmin licked at his entrance.

Yoochun moaned, shoving his tongue into Yunho’s mouth, rubbing faster on his body. His cock was so hard already.

A finger pushed in next to Changmin’s tongue, and Yoochun keened. He tried to spread his legs more, give Changmin better access. His enthusiasm was contagious, and after only a few more minutes, Yunho tried to thrust into him, knocking Changmin off.

Yoochun broke away from his lips and shook his head. “No. No. Let … Let Changmin … more, Changmin.”

Changmin spread his ass with a firm grip and licked him again. Licked him over and over, wet and sloppy. Yoochun definitely liked their wolf tongues better than the human ones, but their human cocks were bigger than their wolf ones. Yoochun humped Yunho’s body, the tip of his hard cock slid over his wet skin, and their mouths met for another rough kiss.

Changmin put a finger inside him again, quick and efficient, a second soon followed and Yoochun once again broke away from Yunho’s mouth to gasp.

“Now. Now is good, please. Yunho, now.”

Changmin pulled away and Yoochun didn’t need to look back to see his pout, but Yoochun didn’t care. He’d get his soon. Yunho held his dick up and Yoochun lifted his hips. He positioned himself and slowly pushed down, taking the thick head of Yunho’s dick into his body. It snapped past the tight ring of muscles and Yoochun moaned, head back as he finished taking it all at once.

Yoochun wasn’t sure what he liked more, being stretched as Yunho thrust into him as a human, or being stretched from the inside as Yunho’s wolf cock grew inside him. Both feelings were intense.

Yoochun’s cock jerked up to his stomach and he froze, completely sitting. His body clenched around Yunho and he shook his head with a sudden apology, grabbed his cock and stroked fast. The teasing of skin on him and now the cock stretching him open was too much for his body at once. He rocked his hips, feeling for more and then his balls tightened, his abs clenched and his eyes flew open as the screamed out his release to the moon. He splattered come all over Yunho’s chest and then collapsed, barely catching himself on Yunho’s strong shoulders.

Two sets of hands held his hips, steadying him.

“You almost howled,” Changmin whispered, kissing up to his ear. His warm body molded to Yoochun’s back, cock digging into his ass.

Yoochun shivered. “I blame the company I keep.”

They both laughed and Yunho bent his knees, slowly withdrawing his cock before slowly pushing it back in. Yoochun moaned, helping, lifting up and down with a firm grip on Yunho’s chest.

“What now, pup?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun’s head was swimming with pleasure, mouth open from the slow drag of Yunho’s hard dick.

“Fingers … fingers inside me …”

“But—“

“Use my come.”

“Or Yunho could just hurry up and come and let me have my turn,” Changmin said.

Yoochun shook his head. “No turns. Both … I want … I want both of you.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure? That’s going to hurt.”

Yoochun nodded. “I know. Please, Changmin, please.”

Yunho ran his hands up Yoochun’s face and into his hair, he pulled him down for a breath-stealing kiss, and Changmin’s fingers scraped across his stomach.

A finger pushed into him with Yunho’s cock and Yoochun whimpered, eyes squeezing shut at the tight fit. A moment later, Changmin’s tongue was there, licking and teasing and Yoochun was hard again in moments, cock leaking onto Yunho’s chest.

“D-don’t, Min… I’m … I’m going to come.”

“Then come,” Yoochun said. “You always fuck me three or four times on this night, so just come and keep fucking me.”

Yoochun clamped his body down, gripping Yunho’s cock tightly.

“Mae luna!”

He shook, mouth open in a moan and came hard. His cock squelched through the mess and Changmin hummed, still licking and fingering the edge of Yoochun’s entrance.

Yoochun kissed Yunho’s face over and over, licked at his lips and then sucked red marks onto his neck, marks that would soon be gone. He hated that they would be gone. He wanted them to stay, for him to see them purpling on Yunho’s chest in the light of day.

Changmin pushed another finger into him and this time didn’t tease. He spread them apart, curling them around Yunho’s cock. He shoved his tongue in at the top, moaning as he licked some of the come away.

“Come on, come on,” Yoochun said.

Changmin pressed a kiss to his red skin. “I don’t want to hurt you, pup.”

“And I want you to hurt me so shove your dick inside me and make me bleed.” Yoochun whimpered and thrust back, slamming Yunho’s cock into him deeper.

“Oh god,” Yunho muttered.

Changmin put a hand on Yoochun’s lower back, stilling him. He held his cock against Yunho’s, the head pushing against Yoochun’s stretched entrance, and said, “I don’t think it’ll fit inside you, pup.”

“Then force it. Give it to me. I want it.”

“Just do it.”

Changmin whined and pushed, the head of his cock squeezed into Yoochun and all three of them moaned. Changmin retreated, tried again, and then again, using his fingers to guide him. With a deep moan, Yunho pulled out, and Changmin pushed in. They did it again, traded places with just the tips inside him at once. It wasn’t what Yoochun wanted, but it was good enough for now.

Changmin pushed his back, pressed him against Yunho’s body and then used the new angel to fuck him faster. They settled on a rhythm, where they switched, but every now and then Changmin sped up, shoving into him with Yunho, and Yoochun cried out at the pain, but it was pain he wanted.

Yunho’s hand closed around his dick and stroked him back to hardness and then nothing else mattered to Yoochun, smashed between his lovers, coming again, and then again as they fucked him through the night.

They traded places, Changmin on the bottom and then Yunho, or Changmin sat and Yoochun bounced in his lap while Yunho’s cock slipped in and out of his mouth. Yoochun lost count of his orgasms, and he started coming dry and desperately half way through the night.

He kneeled between them, Yunho’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth and Changmin’s sliding in and out of his ass. His body hurt, he knew he was bleeding and his cock refused to come any more, but still he demanded more from them, more and more to make up for the time when they weren’t human.

Yunho gasped, pulled his hair and yanked back. He stroked his cock roughly and Yoochun opened his mouth, moaning as Yunho came all over his face. He licked his lips hungrily and then tried to get Yunho’s cock back in his throat.

“No, mea luna, no more.”

Yoochun pouted but licked at his flaccid dick anyway. Drops of come pearled at the tip and Yoochun sucked them into his mouth.

Changmin’s hands tightened on his ass and he sped up with a moan.

Yoochun whimpered, let go of Yunho’s dick and then opened his mouth, begging. “Please, Min. Please. In my mouth.”

Changmin nodded and pushed Yoochun away. Yoochun turned and Changmin stroked himself, coming before Yoochun could fully get there, but he opened his mouth and lunged for the treat as it threatened to splatter uselessly on the ground.

Changmin leaned his weight on Yoochun’s shoulders while the boy licked and sucked the last bits of come from his sensitive cock.

Yunho tugged at him next and the three of them fell to the ground in a tired sated heap.

Yunho cupped Yoochun’s cheeks and licked the come off of him. “It’s almost time, but before I lose my voice again, I want you to know that I love you, mea luna. I love you more than moon.”

Changmin nodded and kissed Yoochun on the cheek. “Me, too. I love you.”

Yoochun hugged them both and kissed whatever skin he could reach. He wasn’t really sure what love was, but he knew that he loved his mother and his brother and he felt the same fierce protectiveness for them as he did for Yunho and Changmin. And Yunho and Changmin had sex with him.

“I love you,” he whispered, voice breaking. “I do.”

Yunho smiled and kissed him and then let Changmin kiss him and then kissed Changmin. “We’re all kinds of unordinary, aren’t we?”

Changmin nodded. “I like it though. Now, pup, what are you planning with all this running where they can see you stuff?

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m going to go knock on the front door, I guess.”

“Daring. Are we going to be with you?”

“Yes.”

“Good, then I don’t mind.”

Yunho huffed. “I do. I just want to go back to the woods.”

“I know,” Yoochun said and nuzzled his neck.

“But I won’t. I’ll do this for you because it’s important to you.”

“Thank you.”

They shared one more kiss and then Changmin rolled away. Yunho did the same, pushing over Yoochun and fell next to Changmin as their bodies changed back to their true forms.

Yoochun sighed and held his hands out for them. They were both ready for sex after shifting. It was like their human forms teased their wolf forms and neither would be satisfied without coming as a wolf at least twice. Yoochun didn’t mind. He rolled over and put his knees under his body and they hovered over him, taking turns inside him, howling out release after release, until they were all spent and tired.

\--|--|--

Yoochun slept the next day, and most of the next night, except when they were repeating their full moon activities; he was due for a little bit of shut eye, and groaned when something wet landed on his cheek.

Changmin licked his face again and whined. Yoochun moaned and rolled over, covering his eyes, but baring his back and ass. Changmin was quick to move his tongue down his body and Yoochun moved away.

“No. I need to get up and clean up and eat.”

Changmin sat back on his haunches, practically smiling.

Yoochun grinned and looked for Yunho, but didn’t see him. He looked at Changmin again, and Changmin yipped and got up and trotted down a break between the trees. Yoochun stood, a little shaky, and followed him.

Yunho was at the closest creek, already swimming around a deep pool formed from a fallen log. Yoochun smiled and walked over the log and sat down, putting his legs in the water. Yunho swam over to him and Yoochun used his body to sink into the cool water. Changmin jumped in after him and the three of them floated around the pool until Yoochun’s stomach growled.

After climbing out and eating, Yoochun led the way back to the wall. He wasn’t surprised to see more guards than usual, but he was surprised to see them outside the walls.

Then again, they had done their little marathon of fucking close enough that the town could hear his wolves howls.

Yoochun wandered toward the front gate. A cart was being denied access because of the wolf sightings. He took a step and Yunho whimpered, butting him with his nose.

Yoochun smiled down at him and then walked forward, making noise, out into the road.

The guards had their weapons trained on him before he’d gone even three steps.

“Don’t come any closer!” one shouted.

Yoochun stopped, hand resting in Yunho’s thick fur. “I was just going to tell you that there is no reason for you to delay this man because of us. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

“Stay back, Wolf Demon.”

“Wolf Demon, really? My name is Yoochun Park, and—“

“We know who you say you are, but Yoochun Park was torn apart by wolves over a year ago.”

“Why do you lie? You were there, with my father, when I left and walked away?”

“Yoochun Park is dead. I will shoot you if you don’t leave right now.”

Yunho bared his teeth and growled and Yoochun looked down at him sharply and told him to shut up.

“You are a true wolf demon if you can make them obey you. Leave this place now.”

“I can’t do that. My mother is in there and being treated unfairly because of the lies that you have told. I was not ripped apart by wolves. I left with them, of my own will.”

“You’re an animal just like they are.”

“I want to see my mother.”

“I want to shoot you. Leave and never return.”

Yoochun sighed and then looked down at Yunho and Changmin. With a smile, he turned back to the guards. “We will leave, but we will not be gone. I will not leave here without my family. They are outcasts anyway. Release them. Consider them a sacrifice to the Wolf Demon. And do it tonight. And then we will all leave.”

Changmin looked up at him, and Yoochun rubbed his snout. With one last look at the group of stunned guards, Yoochun turned away and went into the forest to wait. He found a tree and sat against its large trunk.

Yunho and Changmin sat back on their haunches and looked at him with such identical looks of disbelief on their wolfish faces.

Yoochun rolled his eyes and said, “Shut up. It’s the only thing I could think of. The village means little to me, though I do feel bad for the villagers. But my family means everything. And if the ones that can move through the village look disheveled and poor, I bet my mother looks worse. I already abandoned her once, I won’t do it again.”

Yunho came to him first, butting him under the chin with his head. Yoochun scratched his head and smiled as Yunho lay down. Changmin followed right after, each head on his thigh.

“I hope I didn’t condemn them to a life they are going to hate.” Yoochun buried his face in Changmin’s soft fur. There really wasn’t anything else he could have done. Yoochun sat there for a few more minutes and then got up. He had no idea what his family would or wouldn’t have when they left the village, so he went around the forest and gathered fruits and nuts (that he’d learned to crack with rocks) and tubers. His wanderings had taken him further from the village than he wanted to go, so he trotted back, the wolves at his side as always.

The sun glowed orange on the horizon when he approached the main gate. Three haggardly dressed figures stood in the shadow of the wall. Ten guards surrounded them. As he drew closer, Yoochun’s heart clenched. His mother appeared so old, so tired, weathered in only a year, from the treatment in the walls. It wasn’t until he saw his brother though, his young face covered in bruises, that he knew he made the right decision in getting them out of there.

Scowling, Yoochun walked forward and into view.

Every crossbow trained on him.

“Yoochun,” his mother whispered.

“He is a demon.”

“He is my son,” she said and broke away from the man holding her. She shuffled forward and Yoochun moved and met her, arms around her shoulders. When had he gotten taller than his mother?

“You’re so tall and strong,” she said.

Yoochun stared over her shoulder and his brother came next. When his father started to move to, a guard blocked him.

“You do know what it means to be banished, correct?”

Yoochun’s father nodded. “Yes. I do. Freedom. Good day, gentleman. I will miss the days when we used to be friends and comrades.”

A whine from the woods made everyone but Yoochun tense. He agreed with Yunho though, he’d been out in the open for too long. He kept his arm around his mother and walked her carefully through the trees. The ground was not steady for her older, weaker feet.

Yunho and Changmin came into view, sitting serenely and waiting, and Yoochun’s mother gasped, hand tightening on his arm.

“It’s okay, Momma; they won’t hurt you. Here, sit.” He led her to a log and supported her as she sat down. He crouched in front of her and opened the bag with all the food. “This is all I could get before dark, but I hope you like it.”

His mother looked at the food, at her son and then hugged him tightly again. Yoohwan sat next to her, but his father stayed standing, looking at the wolves.

“Are they really docile? Did you train them?”

Yoochun laughed. His father definitely would not believe the truth and he did not want to discuss the finer points of his relationships with his family. “No, Father. It’s more like they trained me. Do you have any supplies?”

“Only a little. They only let us take one bag each.”

Yoochun winced. “I was afraid of that, but I couldn’t get in to see you and after I saw what the village was like behind the wall, I figured you’d rather be out of it.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“H-hyung,” Yoohwan said, nervously.

Yunho was sniffing at his leg.

“Yunho,” Yoochun snapped.

The wolf looked at him and then pulled his nose away from Yoohwan’s leg. He whimpered.

Yoochun stood up and went to his brother. “What’s wrong with your leg?”

Yoohwan swallowed but rolled his pant leg up. On his knee was a nasty bump, infected and dripping. A giant bruise spread down his calf.

Yoochun cursed. “How long have you had this?” He slipped his hand into his bag and pulled out his knife.

“You still have that knife,” his father said in wonder.

Yoochun smiled. “It’s the most precious thing I own, Father.” He grabbed a strip of cloth that used to be his pants. “Again. How long?”

“A month at least.”

“This is going to hurt,” Yoochun said and poked the bulbous bump.

Yoohwan hissed and then screamed when Yoochun cut it open. His hand flung out and he jerked in surprise when it hit fur, eyes wide and Yunho moved next to him.

“It’s okay,” Yoochun said. “He won’t hurt you, just hang on to him.”

Yoohwan nodded, wincing as Yoochun cleaned the infectious fluid out of his brother’s knee. He laid his head along Yunho’s shoulder and cried, and Yunho licked his chin in comfort.

“Father, I need some water. Do you have anything to carry it in?”

His father nodded and came over. “They let us take one canteen, but it’s all we have.”

“There are plenty of streams in the forests,” Yoochun said and took the canteen. He poured it into the wound and his brother whimpered. “Hold this,” he said to his father and pushed the cloth against the cut. His father did and Yoochun rooted around in his small tote again for a clump of the herbs that helped with infections and pain. He wet it and then put it against his brother’s knee. He wrapped the cloth around it tightly.

“They have names,” his father said, staring at the wolf in wonder.

Yoochun nodded, biting his lip. “The brown one is Yunho and the gray one is Changmin. They will come to you if you call their names.”

“It’s getting dark. Do we need to find shelter?”

Yoochun looked up in surprise, and then blushed. “Sorry. I’m not used to sleeping under shelter anymore. There isn’t a cave or anything nearby here, and this is as safe a place as any. With two wolves as our guards nothing will surprise us or even dare attack us.”

“And where do we sleep?”

Yoochun stood up and said, “There is a nice area near the river. We’ll go there. It is about a half hour away.”

Yoochun’s father opened his mouth, but his mother beat him to it. “That will be fine. Let’s go.”

Yoochun helped his brother stand, and his leg collapsed. “Just hang on to Yunho,” Yoochun said. “He won’t mind.”

Yoohwan nodded, hand firmly gripping the fur at Yunho’s neck.

Yoochun moved around his father and held out his hand and Changmin licked it. Yoochun smiled down at him and then led the way. It was odd, he had to walk slowly for his mother and brother, and he wasn’t alone anymore. He hadn’t realized how much he liked being alone, with no worries or responsibilities, but he couldn’t do that now. He had to help his family. They didn’t know anything about living in the woods.

The sun had set by the time Yoochun heard the gurgling of the river. His eyes were fine, having grown used to the dim light of the stars, but his mother and brother kept stumbling. Finally, he stopped them and said, “I sleep here sometimes, because it’s pretty when the sun rises.”

Yoochun looked up just as the smallest curve of the moon passed the top of the farthest mountains. So long until it was full again. He sighed and turned back to his family. “The wolves and I will keep watch. You try to get some rest.”

Yoochun headed away from his family, confused and awkward, but only Changmin followed him. Yoohwan was already half asleep, leaning against Yunho.

Yoochun smiled, buried his jealousy of having to share, and walked further down the river. He sat on the bank and put his feet in the water. Changmin licked his face and Yoochun smiled and put his arm around the wolf. It had been a long time since he was alone with Changmin.

Yoochun laid back and let Changmin crawl on him and lick his neck. He was only now aware that all he had been wearing was this small pair of shorts, and he blushed. His family probably thought he was a savage. Then again, isn’t that what he was? The truth was worse than they thought. He wasn’t just running with wolves, he was having sex with wolves. There was no way his family would accept that.

“Yoochun-ah?” his father called, and Yoochun pushed Changmin away from him.

Changmin snorted, but moved and Yoochun sat up and leaned against him. “I’m over here.”

Yoochun’s father found him and sat next to him, but kept his booted feet out of the water. “You’ve grown up. Everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“What happened, all those years ago when you disappeared?”

Yoochun stayed silent, hand unconsciously running through the fur at Changmin’s flank. “I told you what happened.”

“But that doesn’t explain the wolves. Or that you recognized the one the villagers caught before you left again.”

Yoochun swallowed. “They helped me survive, Father.”

Yoochun’s father reached for Changmin and Yoochun held his breath until he realized that Changmin was not going to snap at him.

“They are beautiful creatures.”

“Yes, they are.”

“This one is Changmin, you called him.”

“Yes.”

“Why did you name him that?”

“I don’t know … the name just fit.”

“I feel like you’re hiding something from me, but I also understand that you are not the boy you used to be.”

“I’m not. Watching your best companion fight off another wolf to save your life will change you.”

“Did he?”

“Yes, the first time. I couldn’t help heal his wounds and he almost died, but … but when I went back to the village, that’s why I studied under the herbalist.”

“You’ll probably end up saving Yoohwan’s leg. We were not allowed to have medical care.”

Yoochun scowled at the dark water. “I can take you to a town, it is about a week to the north, or we can go south, to a larger place that is more than three weeks away.”

“I will ask your mother in the morning. She and Yoohwan are curled up with that other wolf and I see why. They are very warm.”

Yoochun smiled and leaned against Changmin further. “Yeah.”

Silence settled between them and Yoochun realized his father had fallen asleep against Changmin’s side.

Yoochun sighed and rubbed his face against the top of Changmin’s head. Changmin licked his mouth, just a little and Yoochun smiled and licked him back.


	5. Final Changes

His mother decided they should go to the town further away, so there was less chance of people knowing them or hearing the rumors about Yoochun and his wolves. Yoochun realized then that his mother meant for him to stay with the family and he didn’t know how to break it to her that his home was with the wolves.

Well, he had three weeks to think it over.

Three weeks and one full moon.

Yoochun worried about that, too.

He slept for only an hour or two the next night and then rose. Changmin whimpered and Yoochun told him to stay there, so his father didn’t wake up. Yoohwan and his mother had once again fallen asleep with Yunho.

Yoochun moved around quietly. He gathered fruits and berries for breakfast, and found a hidden nest of turtle eggs next to the river.

The sky was gray when the others woke to find Yoochun blowing on the glowing embers of a fire.

“Good morning, Yoochun-hyung,” Yoohwan said.

Yoochun jerked in surprise, unused to other people talking. He stared at Yoohwan until the boy looked down and blushed. Yunho licked Yoohwan’s hand, and Yoochun looked back at the fire. Yunho’s warmth appeared next to him and Yoochun turned his head away. Yunho whimpered and licked his shoulder.

Yoochun sighed and stood up. “There are eggs buried under the fire. They’ll be cooked in just a few minutes.”

“Where are you going?” Yoochun’s mother asked.

“Away. I’ll be back.” He looked down at Yunho, begged him to see that he wanted to be alone, and then turned and sprinted away. He only went a few hundred feet before Changmin caught up with him, running next to him. Yoochun’s tears ripped off his cheeks, and he had no idea why he was crying. He ran until the sun rose, and then he turned around and ran back. He wanted to run and never look back, but he’d left Yunho with his family, and he didn’t want to live without Yunho, and his family didn’t know how to live in the woods, and they needed his help.

Yoochun slowed to a walk, trying to calm himself down.

Changmin lifted his front paws, hit Yoochun’s shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Yoochun’s breath left him in a rush, and he blinked his eyes, trying to clear them. Changmin growled and nipped at his neck and shoulders, nothing hard, more with lips than teeth, and Yoochun pushed him.

“Okay, okay, shut up.”

Yoochun put his arms around Changmin’s neck and buried his face in his fur. He inhaled deeply until he could breathe calmly.

Changmin pulled back and after a moment of eye contact, he licked Yoochun’s mouth and Yoochun smiled and kissed his nose.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me,” Yoochun said as they curled on the ground with each other. “I should be happy, right? This is stupid to suddenly be ashamed of you, ashamed of what we have together. My family won’t be around for long, and I feel like I have to choose again, Minnie. How can I choose again when I made the wrong choice last time, but how do I know this is the right choice?”

Changmin licked his neck and collarbones, and for the first time, it didn’t excite Yoochun in any way. Changmin knew he was upset and he knew that Yoochun needed comfort, not sex.

A warning bark sounded around them, and Changmin jumped off him, alert for danger, but then he relaxed and Yunho led Yoohwan into their view.

“Hyung!”

“Hey dongsaeng.”

“Where did you go?”

“Nowhere.” Yoochun sighed and stood up.

“Oh.” Yoohwan looked at the ground, silent for a moment, and then he looked up, eyes wide. “My leg feels better.”

“Good. I need to change the bandage today. I’ll show you how to do it, okay?”

“Okay, hyung.”

“Let’s go back to Father and Momma. We have to keep going.”

Yoohwan touched his shoulder and Yoochun jerked away, almost snarling. Yoohwan shrank away from him and Yunho whined, nudging Yoochun’s hand.

Yoochun shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Sorry, Hwannie.” He held out his hand and Yoohwan looked at it for a minute before taking it. “I’m a little on edge. I’ve been with nothing but wolves for a year.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I’m glad you’re with us again.”

Yoochun swallowed, unable to say the _Me, too_ that Yoohwan was probably expecting.

\--|--|--

The trip went by quickly. Yoochun had thought that three weeks was so long without his wolves, but he managed to sneak away with one or the other every three nights or so without drawing suspicion to their relationship. Yoochun knew his family would not approve.

The worst part was that Yoochun loved being around his family. He and his father hunted together, relying on the skills that Yoochun learned in the forest. His mother doted on him and kissed him and hugged him again. And he taught Yoohwan how to move without making a noise and how to make a spear and a fire. He loved Yunho and Changmin, but this was his family.

The day before the full moon, Changmin and Yunho grew restless, nipping at each other and at Yoochun.

“What’s wrong with them?” Yoochun’s father asked.

Yoochun stared at them and the made something up. “We’re probably in another wolf’s territory.”

He nodded in understanding.

Yoochun grew restless with them, and then at sunset, he said, “I’m going to take them out for a run,” wincing because he made it sound like they were his pets, his dogs, and he hated himself for it. “We’ll stay close.”

Yoochun’s father nodded and put his bow over his shoulder, just in case.

Yoochun shouted, “Yunho! Changmin!” and then took off running. The wolves flanked him, pushing the limits of Yoochun’s speed. They ran on unfamiliar ground and Yoochun suddenly stumbled. A warm body broke his fall and he curled up and rolled out of it, laying flat on his back.

Yunho’s tongue was in his mouth immediately and claws dug at his hips. Yoochun reached for them, and gasped, “Stop, don’t rip them,” and Changmin stopped only long enough for Yoochun to pull the shorts off. Yoochun sat up and pulled Yunho close and Changmin pushed at his back and then tumbled again, rolling until Yoochun was lying over Yunho’s back. Changmin licked at his body and Yoochun gasped, mouth open for Yunho’s tongue. They growled in need, and after only a few seconds, Changmin mounted Yoochun, pushed into him and thrust, deep hard, erection swelling and stretching his pulsating body.

“Oh, god,” Yoochun whispered, face buried in Yunho’s neck. He thrust wildly into Yunho’s firm body, humping him until he was so close to coming it hurt.

But Changmin finished before he did and Yunho whined for attention.

Yoochun sat back and then lay down, moaning as his fingers found the edge of his stretched opening leaking Changmin’s release. Yunho slipped his tongue inside Yoochun’s body, lapping at his inner walls with the tip and then Changmin’s tongue wrapped around his cock, rough and wet, and he exploded, coming in heavy puddles all over his stomach and Changmin’s snout. Changmin’s tongue flicked up to clean himself off and Yunho climbed over him, expecting. With a moan, Yoochun hooked his legs around Yunho’s side and he slid into Yoochun easily.

There was no way Yoochun was giving this up. He loved being with one or the other, but he loved being with both of them more. He buried his face into Yunho’s neck and tried not to cry as the wolf pulled more pleasure from his body, demanded more and Changmin licked his mouth and whined. Yoochun knew what he wanted. He wanted it too, but not yet. He wanted to suck on Changmin’s dick when he was human.

He looked up at the sky, at the for-now moonless twilight.

“Soon.”

Changmin licked his mouth again.

Yoochun laughed and licked him back and they both moaned when Yunho lurched forward to join them. His thrusts sped up, his fur shivered and then he threw his head back and howled.

Changmin added his howl to it and Yoochun gasped as an orgasm shot through his body. He loved it when they did that. It sounded wild and beautiful and free.

Before Yoochun had fully recovered from that last orgasm, Yunho and Changmin rolled away from him. Yoochun looked up at the sky, the lightening of the East, until the first sliver of the moon appeared. Before he could look down again, human hands ran up his legs, bending his knees. His eyes shut with a sigh as Changmin pushed into his body. Lips pressed against his neck. He sighed, turned his head for a kiss from Yunho and wrapped his arms around Changmin.

Changmin moved in and out of him slowly, taking his time in drawing more pleasure from Yoochun’s body.

“It’s been a very long month,” Changmin said, leaning over Yoochun’s bent legs for a kiss of his own.

Yoochun nodded. “Yeah.”

Yunho rubbed their cheeks together. “Are you going to talk to us about what’s upsetting you now, mea luna?”

Yoochun hid his face in Yunho’s neck, chest hitching with all the emotions running through him. He was still just a boy, not even a man according to his village, and his mother was going to be heartbroken again, and his brother needed him.

Changmin stopped moving, large cock buried in Yoochun’s body. He wiped at tears on his cheeks. “Pup, what’s wrong?”

Yoochun shook his head, muttering, “I already left you once. I can’t do it again. I can’t.”

“Why would you leave?”

“He’s with his family again,” Yunho said. “It’s hard on him.”

Changmin frowned at Yoochun and made him meet his eyes again. “Do you want to go with them?”

Yoochun was thrown back to the first time Changmin asked him that, asked him to pick between Changmin and his family. He blinked, tears spilling down his cheek. Yunho licked them up and Changmin pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Mea Luna,” Yunho said, “we know you love your family. They might need you in their new town.”

“But I … “ Yoochun stared at Changmin, seeing the familiar heartbreak, and he cried, because he never, ever wanted to see Changmin look like that again, it was bad enough the first time. “I can’t leave you again, I can’t. I can’t. This is my home. You are my home.”

Changmin hooked his arms under Yoochun’s and around his back. He pulled him up into his lap, legs spreading to keep from slipping from him. Yoochun clung to him tightly, emotions and feelings warring, as he moved his hips forward and back. Changmin anchored him and pressed hot, open-mouthed breaths on his shoulder. Yunho moved behind him, wrapping them both in his strong arms. His cock slid over Changmin’s and down.

Yoochun whimpered and begged Yunho, “Please, please, please” in barely-there whispers.

Yunho’s finger slipped inside him, above Changmin’s cock and Yoochun moaned, lifting, giving him better access. A second finger joined easily, stretching Yoochun. The third was uncomfortable and he shivered, quaking as Yunho’s fingers rolled around the rim of his body.

“Yunho, please, hyung, please.”

Yunho pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade and shuffled forward on his knees. Changmin pushed Yoochun against Yunho’s strong chest and slipped out of him. Yunho held him up by the hips and pushed into him in the very next moment. With a sigh, Yoochun wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck and slowly rode Yunho’s cock.

Changmin’s fingers slipped into him, pushing at his walls again and curling around Yunho.

Yoochun keened, mouth open, tongue swiping over his plump lower lip.

Yunho growled and captured his tongue with his lips, sucking it into his mouth.

Changmin’s hands hooked on Yoochun’s knees and he lifted them up, suspending Yoochun between them. Yoochun latched one knee over Changmin’s shoulder, sighing into Yunho’s mouth as he sank back down onto his cock. Changmin huffed in annoyance and held his cock against Yoochun’s used body. With a firm thrust, he pushed inside and Yoochun broke away from Yunho’s mouth to cry out.

Changmin’s fingers held his calf muscles firmly, spreading them out and he slid his hips forward and around in a rhythmic circle. Yunho stayed still, his own eyes shut as the slide of Changmin’s cock brought his orgasm closer.

Yoochun’s body clamped down on them, pulsating with every cry, every breath, every little yip when Changmin thrust deep. His cock bounced up and down on his stomach, leaving wet patches all over.

“Touch, Yunho, please, please.”

Yunho licked up his neck and bit down on his earlobe. His hand curved around Yoochun’s scrawny hip and long fingers wrapped around his cock.

Yoochun cried out, tensing, lifting his hips and both men slipped out of him, but it hardly mattered, since he was already shooting come all over his body and Changmin’s.

His body went limp between them, and again, after laying him on the ground, they took turns, moving into him slowly and kissing away his tears until they both came.

Yoochun tried to calm down, but he couldn’t help it. He clung to both of his lovers. He’d never thought that he’d want to be with his family again, and now he was with them every day, and he loved it. But he was also with his wolves, and he wasn’t sure if he could survive being with one and not the other.

But his wolves weren’t really wolves, or they weren’t really humans, but it didn’t matter because no one would ever accept their relationship. Even if he told his family, they would not approve because he was so young, and they were wolves!

And since he was still so young, how did he know that he loved them?

“Pup, please stop crying,” Changmin said, nuzzling his neck.

“I can’t … I can’t help it. It’s … they’re going to be so sad if I don’t go with them.”

“You don’t know that,” Yunho said. “I’m sure they understand that this is where you want to be.”

“And how do I tell my mother that? That I am choosing a life of wolves again over a life with my family.”

Changmin frowned and said, “How do you tell the men you love that you’re choosing your family over them?”

Yoochun shut his eyes and tried to curl away from them.

“That wasn’t helpful, Changmin.”

Changmin sighed and again nuzzled under Yoochun’s ear. “I’m sorry. The thought of you leaving makes my heart feel like it’s tearing apart.”

Yoochun knew what that felt like.

“We can tell your family that we are humans for a night,” Yunho said. “Would that help in explaining why you want to stay with us?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not like you’re human and a wolf sometimes, but you’re always a wolf and … what’s six hours as a human? That doesn’t count. It barely counts.”

“I think it counts,” Changmin said, pouting. He leaned forward and licked Yoochun’s lower lip and then sucked it into his mouth. Yoochun moaned and Changmin nibbled on it, sucking softly. “I can’t do that as a wolf, and I love to hear that noise out of your throat. I love that I can kiss you, that we can kiss you.”

Changmin turned his head, and another tongue and lips joined their kiss. Yoochun moaned again, clutching at his lovers, at his best friends, at his moon in the sky. He had a sudden realization of why Yunho called him, “Mea luna”.

“I love you,” Yoochun said past the lump in his throat. “I love you and I can’t choose them over you again, I can’t.”

“Then they need to know why,” Yunho said.

“What?”

“If you’re going to leave your family, they deserve to know why. We should tell them. Tonight.”

Yoochun swallowed. “I don’t … they won’t approve.”

“They don’t have to know everything, just why you stay with us. You owe it to your mother who thinks she’s gained her son back.”

Yoochun nodded. “I know, but hold me for just a little longer?”

“Like we’d say no to that,” Changmin said and pulled him closer.

They held him and Yoochun slowly regained control of his emotions. With the moon at its peak in the night, they rose and headed back toward camp. Yoochun grew more and more nervous as they drew closer.

Just out of earshot, Yoochun told them to wait.

Changmin gripped his shoulders and leaned down and kissed him soundly. “We love you.”

Yoochun nodded. “I love you both. I do.”

Yunho kissed him too and then they let him go.

Yoochun took a deep breath and walked the last few hundred feet to where his parents and brother were waiting. A small fire burned between them. He cleared his throat and his mother smiled widely at him.

Yoohwan peered into the darkness and frowned. “Where’s Yunho?”

Yoochun looked at the ground. “About that … there … there isn’t an easy way to tell you this, but I’m going to and you have to understand, okay? No, Momma, just let me talk. I … I’m not going to stay with you when we get to this town. I’m going to stay here, in the woods with Yunho and Changmin.”

Yoochun’s father nodded. “We figured you would want that, but your mother isn’t happy.”

Yoochun met his mother’s sad eyes and his vision blurred. “I know, Momma, I’m sorry. Yunho and Changmin … well, they … I can’t …” Yoochun walked over to his mother’s bag and dug into it even as he said, “Can I borrow the blankets you brought?”

They looked at him in confusion, but he didn’t meet their eyes and he took the blankets back to Yunho and Changmin and held them up.

Yunho looked at it and then at Yoochun, confused.

“You’re both naked.”

Changmin laughed and took a blanket. He wrapped it around his waist and then turned Yoochun around and said, “Okay, go on.”

Wincing, Yoochun went back and then said, “There really isn’t an easy way to say this, but Yunho and Changmin aren’t exactly wolves.”

The three of them stared at him and he turned and said, “Guys, I think they need a visual.”

When Yunho and Changmin stepped into the firelight, Yoochun’s mother gasped, hand over her mouth. His father tightened his grip on his bow. Yoohwan’s jaw dropped open.

The two of them sat by the fire. Yoochun stood by Changmin, hand on his shoulder for an anchor, and looked at the ground as he explained what had happened when Changmin saved him from the bullies, cutting out everything else except for Changmin explaining how he was human one night a month. He told about meeting Yunho, but again left out the details.

“That’s why you left with him again,” his father said. “You recognized the wolf we had caught.”

Yoochun nodded and then met his mother’s eyes. He went to her and kneeled and gripped her hands. “I’m sorry, Momma, I really am, but I … I love living in the woods, with Yunho and Changmin. I feel …. Like I belong.”

His mother smiled and touched his cheek. “You always did prefer to be outdoors, in a tree or by the river.”

“Are there more of you?” Yoochun’s father asked.

Yunho nodded. “A fair amount, but most of the wolves in these woods are wolves.”

“How long have you been this way? Were you bitten?”

Changmin shook his head. “We were born this way, born to a race that has been dying out. Humans have killed many of us as wolves without realizing that we are more than wolves.”

“I barely believe it is possible.”

Yoohwan suddenly stood up and walked toward Yunho. “Oh my god. This is so cool. Can I be one too?”

Yunho laughed and held out his hand, and Yoohwan dropped into his lap. “No. Your mother needs at least one of you.”

Yoochun flinched, but his mom touched her cheek. “I understand. I do, my son. I want you to be where you’re happy. You’ve never been happy in a village.”

“It isn’t like werewolves, like the legend,” his father asked, worried. “You can’t turn Yoochun into a wolf?”

“No, we can’t. I don’t think we’d try. He’s good as a human.”

Yoochun felt his face flush, but hoped the dim light covered it up.

“You’re warmer when you’re a wolf,” Yoohwan said with a pout up at Yunho.

Yunho laughed and nodded. “All that fur.”

“Speaking of which,” Changmin said and stood up.

Yunho looked at the sky and sighed. “One of these nights, the moon will not set.”

“Do you really have to go?” Yoohwan asked.

“Yes,” Yunho said and stood up, hands on Yoohwan’s hips.

That curl of jealousy rose through Yoochun again, and he almost snarled. He stood up, too, and said, “We’ll be back when they’re wolves. You do not want to see them change, trust me.”

Yunho nodded. “He’s right. It’s not pretty.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Yoohwan said and tugged at Yunho’s arm. “I like talking to you.”

“Leave him alone,” Yoochun snapped and Yoohwan stepped back from Yunho like Yoochun had slapped him.

“S-sorry, hyung.”

Yoochun sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I’m sorry, Yoohwan.”

Yunho frowned at Yoochun and then Changmin tugged his arm and the two of them said goodbye and hastily went into the woods.

“In all my dreams, I never would have imagined such creatures,” Yoochun’s mother said.

Yoochun nodded. “They are interesting. You’re not angry?”

“No, my child. Just come and visit, okay?”

Yoochun hugged her tightly. “I will, I promise!”

He heard the wolves coming and turned to them. He crouched and held out his hands and Yunho and Changmin nuzzled his neck and he hugged them tightly.

“I love you,” Yoochun muttered.

Yunho yipped and licked his face and then bounded over to Yoohwan, and wrestled on the ground with him.

Yoochun sighed, fighting back his anger. Yunho was playing, that was all, and it was good to see Yoohwan laughing and happy.

Changmin licked his cheek and then settled on the ground, and Yoochun leaned against him.

“It must be hard on you to only be able to talk to them for a few hours,” his mother said.

Yoochun smiled and scratched between Changmin’s ears. “I communicate with them like this too, just not with words. Well, I talk, but they don’t, obviously. They’ve both told me that it’s easier to understand what I’m saying because I’ve been with them for so long.”

“I’m proud of you,” his father said. “You’ve grown into a man out in the woods. It’s very honorable.”

Yoochun blushed and muttered, “Thanks, Father.”

\--|--|--

Despite what Yoochun had said, when they arrived at the town, his family did need a little help. His father was accepted into the town as an archer in the Lord’s ranks, and he was given a small parcel of land to tend. At his father’s request, the land was near the woods. The other towns people thought he was crazy to risk being that close, but they took his excuse that he was a great archer (which he was) and he had no fear of predators like wolves (which he didn’t).

Yoochun stayed around the city long enough to help build them a house, but he stayed in the woods at night with Yunho and Changmin. It took six months, but Yunho and Changmin understood, and they encouraged him to help his family for as long as he was needed.

When he finally did leave, he promised his parents that he would return at the time of the harvest to help procure the crops needed for the Lord. He hugged his mother, and his father, and Yoohwan pouted because he wanted to go to, but his mother said that one son running with wolves was enough.

Yoochun felt a little guilty again, and apologized.

His mother patted his cheek. “Don’t be. Go and be happy. Run as swift as a wolf in front of the wind.”

Yoochun smiled, and then turned. The fields were bathed in red light from the setting sun, and Yoochun was a dark mark racing across them. As soon as he hit the tree line, Yunho and Changmin appeared and they ran, twisting through the forests as the sky darkened and the crescent moon rose above the horizon, lighting their way.


End file.
